Kingdom Hearts: The Reunion of the Universe
by Tarem
Summary: .:Universo Alterno:. Una noche, Sora, Riku y Kairi deciden visitar la pequeña isla a la que siempre iban a jugar cuando niños, pero de ser una noche estrellada pasa a ser una de las peores tormentas que han azotado Destiny Islands...
1. La Tormenta

Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix

Nota de Autora:

¡Al fin me decidí a comenzar este fic como se debe! Tengo ideas muy buenas para esta historia así que se pondrá interesante a medida que avance.

Si se preguntan que ondas con mis otros fics, ¡no desesperen! Están en Stand by por el momento. No he podido avanzar con ellos por que se me quedaron en la computadora de una amiga desde hace tiempo y no he podido ir por ellos. Pero tan pronto vuelvan a mí, volveré al brainstorming.

Volviendo a la historia, decidí hacerla en un universo alterno, agregando algunos personajes de mi propia cosecha. Tratando, claro, de preservar la esencia del juego. Bueno, pues a ver que sale de esto.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Reunion of the Universe**

**Ca****pítulo 1 'La Tormenta'**

_"Luz…"_

_"Oscuridad…"_

_"Las puertas que las separan se encuentran selladas en un universo dividido desde la creación de todos los mundos. Los hombres han hecho numerosos intentos por encontrarlas a través de la historia, pero nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora."_

_"Una de las tantas leyendas que han marcado la historia de varias culturas profesa la llegada de una organización, que en su afán de encontrar lo perdido, provocará el regreso de los mundos a sus mismos inicios, causando caos y destrucción."_

_"Pero cuando las puertas de luz y oscuridad aparezcan entre el caos, un joven héroe llegará y disipará el mal dentro de las mentes corrompidas por la ambición con la ayuda de un arma mítica, la llave maestra…"_

-La llave maestra…- repitió una pequeña niña con asombro mientras abrazaba con fuerza un oso de felpa. -¿Cuándo pasará esto, abuela?- preguntó sentada en su cama.

-Bueno, eso es un misterio, mi pequeña Hally,- respondió una mujer de avanzada edad mientras cerraba un libro que mantenía en su regazo. –Pero no debes preocuparte. Si llegara a ocurrir, ese joven y valiente héroe nos defenderá ¿no es así?- continuó levantándose de la cama mientras alborotaba suavemente el flequillo de la pequeña con una mano.

-Mh-hmm. Es cierto,- dijo Hally acomodándose en su almohada mientras su abuela la cubría con las cobijas.

-Duerme bien, Hally,- dijo ésta caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde un joven de ojos azules y cabello alborotado color castaño claro estaba recargado sobre el marco de la misma. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cargo de color negro con una camisa azul y una hoodie roja sin cerrar.

-¿Otra vez la historia del héroe de las dimensiones, abuela?- preguntó el chico divertido.

-Pero si a ti te encantaba esa historia cuando niño,- le respondió la abuela. –Recuerdo que jugabas a ser ese héroe todo el tiempo.

-Eso fue hace mucho,- dijo el joven sonriendo mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su nuca. –Ya estoy demasiado grande como para creer en eso.

-Vaya. La juventud de hoy,- dijo la abuela con resignación. –Cumplen quince años y ya se creen todo un adulto.

-Sora solo está celoso por que el héroe es muy valiente y él no,- dijo Hally sacando la lengua.

-¡Hey! Yo soy tan valiente como él,- dijo el joven cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Ya, ya, niños. Mañana podrán discutir todo lo que quieran,- dijo la abuela apagando la luz de la habitación. –Vamos, Sora, dejemos a tu hermana dormir.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para que la abuela pudiera cerrar la puerta tras ellos dejándola ligeramente abierta y así permitiendo que un rayo de luz del pasillo entrara en la habitación.

-Iré un rato a la playa,- dijo Sora antes de bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa.

-Vuelve temprano,- le dijo su madre encontrándoselo de paso a la cocina.

-Si,- dijo él saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras él.

La playa no estaba lejos de ahí. Vivía casi a orillas del mar en una pequeña isla bastante alejada de todo lo demás. Nunca había salido de la isla, y por eso mismo, siempre tuvo una extrema curiosidad por ver lo que había más allá del océano. Se hizo la promesa de que, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, él, junto con sus mejores amigos, Riku y Kairi, partiría de la isla para aventurarse en las tierras aun desconocidas para ellos. Incluso le había prometido a su hermana que al volver le traería decenas de fotos y regalos.

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos, llegó hasta una cerca puesta en el límite de una pendiente que dividía, a gran diferencia de altura, las residencias de la playa. Las olas iban y venían suavemente a lo lejos dando una sensación de calma. Sora brincó la cerca y se deslizó por la arenosa pendiente llegando a la orilla de la playa. Caminó un poco más acercándose a un pequeño muelle y se tiró sobre la arena boca arriba observando el cielo estrellado.

El viento suave sobre su cara y el ruido de las olas comenzaron a adormecerlo haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y dejándolo completamente ensimismado en un recuerdo lejano.

-Así que viniste,- dijo una voz sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos y haciendo que brincara de sorpresa sentándose con rapidez. -¿No te diste cuenta de que llegué?- volvió a hablar una voz a espalda suya.

-Kairi,- pronunció Sora al ver a una joven muchacha de su edad que lo miraba divertida. Su cabello rojizo meciéndose sobre sus hombros a merced del viento.

-Vaya, Sora. Cada día estás peor de distraído,- dijo la muchacha soltando una risita.

-Yo estaba…

-Soñando despierto. Como siempre,- interrumpió la joven sujetándose el vestido rosa que llevaba para sentarse a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron observando el horizonte sin decir una palabra por varios momentos hasta que ese silencio fue roto por un leve suspiro proveniente de la joven.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Sora volteándose a verla.

-Sería genial… salir de esta isla y conocer más personas y otras culturas. ¿No crees?- preguntó Kairi sin quitar la vista del mar.

-Sí,- se limitó a responder él girando nuevamente su cabeza hacia el horizonte.

-Pero, ¿sabes que sería mejor?- dijo Kairi sonriéndole alegremente. –Poder apreciar todo eso… a tu lado.

Inmediatamente de haber terminado la oración Sora se coloró como un tomate y la miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Jajaja, olvida lo que dije,- dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír. –Ya es muy tarde. ¿Dónde estará Riku?

-Seguramente se quedó dormido,- dijo Sora en burla con una sonrisa.

-Odio decepcionarte, Sora. Pero no soy tan flojo como tú,- dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo brincar por segunda vez. Kairi solo se limitó a reír levemente.

-Hola, Riku,- lo saludó Sora con una sonrisa nerviosa volteando su cabeza hacia arriba para poder visualizarlo tras su espalda.

El chico de cabello plateado sonrió confiadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle. A pesar de que la noche era fresca, Riku solo llevaba puesto un chaleco blanco sobre una camisa de cierre sin mangas y un pantalón cargo color azul.

-Démonos prisa. Iremos en un solo bote para agilizar las cosas,- dijo apuntando hacia una segunda isla de menor tamaño que se encontraba a corta distancia.

Sora asintió levantándose de un brinco y ayudando luego a Kairi a levantarse antes de seguir a Riku.

Los dos muchachos se dedicaron inmediatamente a preparar uno de los tantos botes de remos que se encontraban en el muelle mientras Kairi esperaba sentada a orillas de éste trabajando en lo que parecía ser una artesanía con forma de estrella hecha de conchas.

El cielo rugió levemente a lo lejos llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes, quienes dirigieron la vista hacia un grupo de nubes negras que se amontonaban en el horizonte. Un viento suave comenzó a soplar en su dirección, trayendo consigo la manta negra de nubes que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo cada vez más. Pronto, las primeras gotas de lluvia se precipitaron hacia el océano haciéndose uno con el mar.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea ir esta noche?- preguntó Kairi con expresión nerviosas sin dejar de ver el horizonte. –Parece que será una tormenta.

-Que extraño… me aseguré de revisar el pronóstico para hoy,- comentó Sora recogiendo el remo de uno de los botes.

-Ni siquiera es temporada de…

Un repentino sonido de agua fluyendo rápidamente detuvo a Riku a mitad de la oración. Los tres intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Riku pronto notó que el bote sobre el que en esos momentos se encontraba Sora comenzaba a bajar cada vez más.

Sora, sin soltar el remo que cargaba en sus manos, observó como la orilla se iba descubriendo rápidamente hasta que el bote mismo pegó contra la arena haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio en el momento en que el bote quedó encallado.

El trío dirigió entonces la mirada hacia mar abierto; el agua se alejaba cada vez más dejando al descubierto gran parte de la playa.

-Esto es…

Sorpresivamente, una ráfaga de viento los golpeó con fuerza obligándolos a sujetarse de lo que pudieran para no caer. Kairi estando a orillas del muelle, aferró sus manos a la madera evitando caer contra la arena y soltando en su descuido, el objeto en el que estaba trabajando.

-¡Mi amuleto de conchas de Thalassa!- exclamó apunto de tirarse del muelle para ir por él.

-¡Espera! Yo lo traeré,- exclamó Sora entre el viento y la lluvia saltando fuera del bote y corriendo hacia el ahora descubierto mar de arena.

Después de unos segundos de buscarlo con la vista, Sora lo localizó a unos metros del muelle y corrió a recogerlo preguntándose como había llegado tan lejos. Teniéndolo ya en sus manos, volteó hacia el muelle levantándolo en el aire.

-¡Lo tengo!

-Sora, será mejor que te des prisa,- le advirtió Riku con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Su rostro expresando gran asombro, al igual que el de Kairi.

Sora volteó tras su espalda extrañado. Lo que vio lo dejó en estado de shock por unos segundos haciéndolo retroceder automáticamente unos pasos. A lo lejos se comenzó a formar una ola de gran tamaño que se dirigía hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante. Sora volvió en sí casi en seguida y guardándose el amuleto en la bolsa del pantalón corrió hacia el muelle lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Corran!- gritó Sora haciendo un ademán con la mano. -Yo los alcanzo.

Riku solo asintió. Kairi estuvo apunto de reprochar pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Ahí! Es el punto más alto y cercano al que podemos ir,- le dijo Riku señalando una palmera de gran tamaño no muy lejos de ellos.

Sin perder tiempo, la tomó del brazo y corrió hacia la palmera. Al llegar, ayudó a Kairi a subir hasta la parte más alta y luego bajó hacia la base dirigiendo su mirada expectativa hacia el mar en busca de su amigo. Sora ya había escalado el muelle y ahora venía corriendo hacia ellos. La ola a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Date prisa!- lo apresuró Riku extendiéndole una mano mientras se sujetaba de la palmera con la otra.

Sora inmediatamente tomó la mano de su amigo al llegar junto a la palmera y con su ayuda logró impulsarse hacia arriba con mayor rapidez. Estando en un punto alto, observaron como la ola rompía contra la playa inundando todo a su paso. La fuerza de la ola fue tal, que la tierra tembló en reacción al impacto provocando que el trío se aferrara con mayor fuerza a la palmera que amenazaba con romperse en dos.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- preguntó Kairi aterrada viendo que no tenían salida alguna.

-Tendremos que esperar a que el agua se retire otra vez para correr hacía la cerca,- Riku se hizo oír entre el viento señalando los límites de la playa. Al parecer, la pendiente había sido lo suficientemente alta para evitar que el agua arrasara con las residencias.

-Es un buen plan, Riku. Pero ¿Cómo nos protegemos de eso?

El joven de cabello plateado volteó hacia donde Sora estaba señalando. El viento se había vuelto cada vez más agresivo y ahora había formado un huracán que aumentaba en fuerza y tamaño a medida que se acercaba. Los tres se quedaron viendo horrorizados aquel fenómeno que amenazaba con arrasar la isla entera sin poder mover ni un músculo. Los ventarrones que azotaban la palmera no cesaban de soplar con gran fuerza haciéndoles más difícil poder mantener el soporte. Justo en ese momento, parte de la palmera en la que se sujetaba Sora se rompió haciéndolo resbalar. El chico intentó aferrarse fuertemente para detener la caída. Un dolor punzante en ambas manos lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Sora!

Pudo escuchar el grito desvanecido como si proviniese de un lugar muy lejano. Pronto se dio cuenta que el ruido de los truenos, el viento y el agua fluyendo con fiereza se había desvanecido de la misma forma. Ahora lo acompañaba un silencio absoluto. Sora abrió los ojos confundido encontrándose en completa oscuridad.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…?

En un súbito flash, una espada brillante en forma de llave apareció frente a él. Se quedó completamente ensimismado con la extraña y misteriosa apariencia del arma que ahora levitaba a su alrededor.

_-'El tiempo se acerca,'-_ pronunció una voz.

-¿El… tiempo…?- aun con la mirada perdida, Sora levantó lentamente una mano hacia la llave ahora detenida frente a él. A centímetros de tocarla, una luz cegadora la rodeó por completo y toda la oscuridad se desvaneció en un destello.

-¡Sora resiste!

Al volver en si, todos sus sentidos regresaron de golpe. Volteó hacia arriba encontrando la mano de Riku sosteniéndolo del brazo. Sus manos aun fuertemente aferradas al tronco de la palmera.

-¿Puedes sostenerte?- le preguntó Riku dándose cuenta de que las manos de Sora estaban ligeramente ensangrentadas.

Sora asintió con seguridad ignorando el dolor en sus manos. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que había reforzado su agarre, Riku lo soltó lentamente volviendo a sujetarse a la palmera.

-¡Sora!

El muchacho giró su cabeza para todos lados buscando a quien le había llamado hasta que al voltear hacia los límites de la playa, divisó a tres personas paradas tras la cerca, distinguiendo a una como su madre. Sus rostros expresaban gran desesperación al no poder ayudarlos.

-¡Nana!- grito Kairi reconociendo a una de las otras dos personas.

-¡Mi querida niña, sostente fuerte!- le grito ella.

Pronto, las sombras cayeron sobre la isla al mismo tiempo que una atmósfera fría y sofocante la envolvía. Todo parecía estar más oscuro de lo que la misma noche había podido hacer.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Kairi cubriéndose del viento con un brazo sin soltarse.

Repentinamente, una sombra oscura se formo en la palmera justo a lado de Sora cobrando la forma de una extraña criatura negra con enormes ojos amarillos y antenas en forma de zigzag.

-¡Whoa!- Sora se sobresaltó perdiendo el soporte por unos segundos, pero, logró recuperarse rápidamente y subió un poco más para alejarse de la criatura.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Kairi al mismo tiempo que más de esas extrañas criaturas se formaban en la palmera. Una de ellas abalanzándose sobre Riku y sujetándolo por el cuello.

-¡Agh!

-¡¿Que son esas cosas?!- exclamó un hombre de cabello corto y plateado desde la cerca al darse cuenta de que comenzaban a aparecer por todas partes de la isla. Inmediatamente se colocó frente a las dos personas que lo acompañaban de manera defensiva.

Los tres adolescentes lucharon por deshacerse de aquellas criaturas, pero éstas siguieron aumentando en número poniendo aun mas peso sobre la palmera.

-Fuera… de… mi vista,- dijo Riku quitándose una de encima, pero una más apareció justo frente a él haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocando que se soltara. Sora había pateado otro de aquellos seres fuera del camino cuando vio lo sucedido y reaccionó con rapidez sujetando la mano de su amigo antes de que cayera al agua.

-No podré… sujetarme…- pronunció Riku resbalándose lentamente.

-¡No te rindas!- exclamó Sora haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por subirlo mientras intentaba sujetarse de la palmera. Un sonido de madera desgarrándose comenzó a escucharse levemente.

-¡Es demasiado peso! ¡Caeremos los dos si no me sueltas!

-¡No seas tonto, Riku! ¡De ninguna manera te soltaré!

El viento empeoró considerablemente haciendo volar toda clase de objetos por todas direcciones. Riku pronto comenzó a elevarse a la altura de Sora sintiendo la fuerza del viento que trataba de llevárselo hacia mar abierto. Dos criaturas se aferraron inmediatamente a los tobillos de Sora jalándolo hacía arriba y provocando que el viento lo elevara de la misma forma, quedando sujeto a la palmera con una sola mano. Las dos criaturas no pudieron contra el viento y se soltaron de Sora saliendo volando hacia el huracán que ahora parecía haberse quedado en un mismo punto justo sobre la pequeña isla.

-¡Sora, no vale la pena que te arriesgues!- exclamó Riku. -¡Suéltame y ponte a salvo!

Riku dijo esto ultimo soltando la mano de Sora, pero él solo presiono con mas fuerza la suya.

-¡No! ¡Saldremos de esto juntos!- le respondió con tal seriedad que Riku solo se quedo viéndolo sin responder.

Kairi logró hacerse camino hacia ellos, deshaciéndose de algunas criaturas con patadas o agarrándolas de las antenas y lanzándolas al agua. Al llegar, se deshizo de una última criatura que amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre Sora y lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Sora le sonrió agradecido con expresión cansada.

Con un súbito flash, una sombra cayó sobre ellos. Los tres voltearon sobre sus cabezas encontrándose con un monstruo enorme que tenía la misma esencia oscura que la de las pequeñas criaturas. En lugar de antenas, tenía lo que parecían cabellos largos hechos de sombras que se movían como serpientes independientemente del viento. Probablemente lo más extraño de todo era el agujero enorme en forma de corazón que tenía justo en el estomago. Ahogaron un grito ante aquella aparición. El monstruo levantó lentamente una de sus garras en su dirección con la intención de capturarlos. Justo en ese instante, la parte de la palmera en la que se aferraba Sora se venció con un crujido haciendo que Kairi, aun sosteniendo el brazo de Sora, se soltara del tronco para sujetarlo con ambas manos. El viento elevó al trío varios metros enviándolos hacia el origen del huracán.

Los gritos a lo lejos llamaron la atención de los adultos que intentaban defenderse de las criaturas con pedazos de madera que habían caído a su alrededor. Al dirigir la vista hacia el lugar donde debían estar los jóvenes, encontraron la palmera partida en dos bajo la garra de la sombra gigante.

-¡¿D-Dónde están?!- preguntó frenética la madre de Sora corriendo hacia la cerca y apoyándose en ella para buscarlos entre las turbulentas aguas.

Un grito proveniente de Kairi los hizo voltearse hacia el cielo encontrando a los tres, aun agarrados el uno al otro, siendo alejados de la isla por la fuerza del huracán.

-¡No!- los tres adultos se quedaron paralizados con miradas de shock sintiendo gran impotencia.

-¡Riku! ¡Sora! - gritó Kairi entre el viento.

-¡No te sueltes!- exclamó Sora.

Diferentes objetos pasaban volando a centímetros de ellos a gran velocidad. La isla pequeña cada vez se veía más claramente conforme se acercaban al huracán.

-¡El viento nos está llevando hacía la isla! ¡Y no creo que sea coincidencia!- exclamó Riku percatándose de algo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- preguntó Sora.

-¡Vean la base del árbol más grande!

A pesar de las fuertes corrientes de viento, lograron dirigir la vista hacía donde Riku había señalado. Una extraña ráfaga de viento negra salía de entre la base de un árbol enorme y una pequeña cascada.

-¡Es… el lugar secreto!- exclamó Sora reconociendo aquella abertura como la cueva a la que siempre iban a jugar cuando chicos.

-¡Si el viento nos acerca lo suficiente, podremos…!

-¡Gnhhh…aaaah!

Riku volteó al oír el grito de Sora, sus ojos se abrieron en completa sorpresa al ver que la enorme criatura oscura, ahora también a merced del viento, de alguna manera había extendido su brazo logrando aprisionar a Sora del torso entre su garra. Sora trató de liberarse comenzando a faltarle el aire, pero al ver que le era imposible cerró los ojos con fuerza gruñendo en frustración. Al volverlos a abrir, notó que su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y comenzó a respirar pesadamente sintiendo que perdía fuerzas.

-No… puedo… ¡gnh!

En el momento en que el viento cambió bruscamente de dirección, el monstruo jaló a Sora hacia él obligándolo a soltarse.

-¡Sora, no!- Kairi trató de sujetarse con mayor fuerza pero la agresividad del viento era demasiado para ella sola y la mano de Sora resbaló entre las suyas.

Riku también fue tomado por sorpresa y perdió el agarre comenzando a alejarse en la dirección contraria. Dirigió su vista hacia Kairi quien gritaba aterrada mientras una de las corrientes de viento la enviaba directamente hacia la pequeña isla. Riku estiró su brazo hacia ella tratando de seguirla pero la corriente en la que quedó atrapado lo llevó en otra dirección y terminó perdiéndola de vista.

-Sht,- murmuró frustrado buscando a Sora con la vista no encontrándolo por ningún lado.

Cerca del ojo de la tormenta, con la criatura aun sujetándolo fuertemente, Sora siguió sus intentos por liberarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin resultado. Comenzando a perder conciencia, dejó caer sus brazos sobre la garra y recargó su cabeza sobre el antebrazo derecho jadeando con lentitud. Entre los constantes rayos que iluminaban el cielo por unos segundos, Sora pudo ver una sombra caer sobre él. Levantó la vista con los ojos entre cerrados. El monstruo mantuvo su otro brazo levantado con la garra abierta unos segundos antes de lanzar un zarpaso en dirección a Sora.

Una completa oscuridad lo invadió por segunda vez dejándolo confundido. Pronto un pequeño rayo de luz cayó sobre él desde lo alto. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano, no estando acostumbrado a la intensidad de aquel brillo, antes de levantarse y abrir por completo los ojos.

_-Tú…_ _serás la llave…-_ escuchó una voz imponente pero calmada a la vez.

-¿Q-quién es?- dijo Sora con un tono nervioso en su voz.

_-No tengas_ _miedo… tu destino…_

-¿Mi destino?- preguntó Sora sin entender. -¿Qué quieres de…?

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en un flash una vez más, recuperando los sentidos. Todavía podía sentir la garra presionándolo fuertemente, pero sus fuerzas habían regresado. Levantó la vista quedando sorprendido de ver que el ataque de la criatura había sido detenido por una llave gigante que ahora tenía sujeta entre sus manos… ¿o acaso era una espada con forma de llave? Dejando la pregunta de lado, Sora empujó con todas sus fuerzas la garra de la criatura con ayuda de su nueva arma logrando mandarla hacia atrás. Sin perder más tiempo, volteó hacia los ojos de la criatura y aventó el arma hacia aquella dirección, dando de lleno en la frente del monstruo. La cabeza de éste se inclinó hacia arriba por la fuerza del golpe provocando que lo soltara. Después de haber dado en su objetivo, el arma voló girando de regreso a las manos de Sora, quien ahora salía despedido lejos de la criatura sin saber a donde lo llevaría el viento. Observó unos segundos el arma en su mano viniendo súbitamente a él el nombre de ésta:

_'Keyblade…'_

-Key… blade…- repitió Sora en un susurro admirando la misteriosa arma de la leyenda.

Segundos después el arma pareció perder peso y comenzó a desvanecerse intermitentemente hasta desintegrarse en varias esferas de luz. En ese mismo instante, la energía abandonó a Sora como si se hubiera desvanecido con la llave y no pudiendo más contra el cansancio, cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

----------------------------------------

_-'Tú serás la llave…'_

Se despertó sentándose de golpe con la respiración agitada. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño. Observó a su alrededor. Ya no se encontraba en la isla. Ni siquiera parecía estar cerca del mar. Se encontraba en un espacio reducido con paredes, techo y piso metálicos. Frente a él, había dos asientos de espaldas justo enfrente de un tablero con gran variedad de botones y extraños controles.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?- preguntó una voz a lado suyo sobresaltándolo.

Al voltear, se percató por primera vez de la presencia de dos individuos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Al observar su extraño aspecto, no pudo evitar emitir una interjección de asombro alejándose un poco de ellos.

-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?- dijo uno de ellos a manera de reproche. Parecía ser un pato vestido de azul con ropas extrañas.

-Garsh. No seas duro con el chico, Donald,- le dijo el otro que tenía la apariencia de un perro parado sobre dos patas vestido con una armadura. –Parece que tuviste un mal día. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Yo…- Sora no supo que decir. Recuerdos borrosos de lo sucedido pasaron por su mente en un súbito flash. No podía dejar de pensar en su familia… en Riku… en Kairi. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Tenía que saber si se encontraban bien. -¿C-cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó levantándose de pronto.

-Te vimos caer del cielo directo al océano,- explicó el caballero.

Sora lo miró confundido unos segundos y luego corrió hacia una de las ventanas observando el océano a unos cuantos metros debajo de ellos. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de nave futurista.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Donald con curiosidad.

-Em… soy Sora,- respondió el joven observándolo con cierta desconfianza esperando que siguiera dormido y que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

-A-hyuck, mucho gusto, Sora,- le dijo el caballero extendiéndole una mano amablemente. –Mi nombre es Goofy.

Sora lo miró por unos segundos calmándose un poco antes de estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa.

Justo en esos instantes, la nave se sacudió bruscamente casi tirándolos al piso y una alarma de alerta comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclamó el joven desconcertado.

En ese momento, unas sombras comenzaron a formarse en el piso de la nave y tomaron la apariencia de pequeñas criaturas oscuras con ojos amarillos y antenas.

-¡Esas cosas estaban…!

-¡Los Heartless!- exclamaron Donald y Goofy a la vez.

-¿Los qué?- preguntó Sora sin entender, pero pronto se quedó inmovilizado con la mirada perdida en el vacío. En su mente apareció una vez más la imagen del arma que usó contra el enorme monstruo. Flotaba a su alrededor como si esperara ansiosa a que Sora la agarrara.

-¡Sora!- repentinamente, alguien le llegó por el costado derribándolo haciendo que recuperara los sentidos.

Las criaturas habían aumentado en número. Goofy se había arrojado sobre él evitando que los heartless lo atacaran y ahora se encontraba defendiéndolo con un pequeño escudo con le que repelía a aquello seres. Donald por su parte, había sacado un extraño báculo y se encontraba lanzando conjuros contra las criaturas causando que desaparecieran. Sora se levantó rápidamente tomando un tubo de fierro que se encontraba tirado en el proceso. Los heartless parecían tener una curiosa atracción hacia él ya que solo se dirigían hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo. Sujetó el tubo con fuerza y comenzó a golpear a las criaturas que se le acercaban demasiado como si se trataran de pelotas de baseball.

Poco a poco, la cantidad de ellas disminuyó hasta que simplemente se retiraron, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que habían aparecido, y la calma volvió a la nave.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Donald refiriéndose tanto a ellos como a la nave.

-El piloto automático se descompuso,- respondió Goofy quien había corrido hacia el tablero y ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos tomando el control de la nave.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó Sora aun con el tubo en sus manos.

-Los heartless parecían demasiado interesados en ti,- comentó Donald frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-¿Crees que él sea quien hemos estado buscando?- preguntó Goofy.

-¿Que yo qué? Alguien dígame que sucede,- dijo Sora más que harto de no recibir respuesta.

-Luego podremos explicártelo todo. Estamos por llegar a nuestro destino y tenemos que encontrar a Leon para hablar con él cuanto antes,- dijo Donald caminando hacia el segundo asiento.

Sora solo frunció el ceño molesto sentándose en el piso con piernas y brazos cruzados. Estaba muy confundido. Solo quería llegar a su casa y asegurarse de que su familia y amigos estuvieran bien. Pero ahora, parecía estar atrapado en una nave con un par muy extraño sin saber a donde iría ni que sería de él.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo.

Mmm… ¿Lo esperaban mejor?... yo también. ¬¬

¡En fin! Me esforzaré más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que sigan la historia atentos y aguanten mi lenta manera de actualizar! Y no se detengan de criticarme lo más feamente posible… bueno… los invito a ser sutiles. . No estoy en mi mejor momento X_x.

¡Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide! Hice un sketch rápido de Sora con respecto a la historia. Si quieren checarlo solo busquen el link en mi perfil.


	2. Keyblade

Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix.

Nota de Autora:

Aquí comenzamos el segundo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Micheta-chan por el review. xD -Es bonito recibir feedback ¿saben?- Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante. n_n

En fin, veamos como sale este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 'Keyblade'**

Hacía una hora ya que Sora había recuperado la conciencia descubriendo que se encontraba dentro de una nave, ahora piloteada por Donald, en dirección a un lugar que desconocía. En aquellos momentos se encontraba sentado en el piso de la nave con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes laterales sin dejar de ver pensativo las heridas que tenía en las palmas de sus manos.

-Tus manos no se ven muy bien,- le dijo una voz a su lado llamando su atención. -Necesitas atenderlas inmediatamente.

Sora buscó al dueño de aquella voz con la vista si encontrarlo hasta que la voz le señaló voltear hacia su hombro. El chico giró su cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño grillo vestido de manera elegante con un sombrero de copa y un bastón. El grillo brincó hacia la rodilla que tenía flexionada y volteándose a verlo se inclinó hacia enfrente quitándose el sombrero educadamente.

-Mi nombre es Jiminy Cricket, encargado de escribir las crónicas del viaje. Si mal no escuché tu nombre debe ser Sora.

Sora lo miró confundido unos momentos antes de asentir sonriendo levemente.

-S-si,- respondió con voz nerviosa.

Un sonido de golpe metálico a su izquierda lo hizo voltear sorprendido. Justo a su lado encontró un pequeño botiquín de emergencias. Casi inmediatamente, una pequeña ardilla asomó su cabeza por detrás de la caja.

-Nos encargaremos de curar tus manos, solo déjanoslo a nosotros- le dijo con una voz aguda.

Pronto, otra ardilla de nariz roja salió del botiquín cargando una venda enrollada y lo saludó.

-Somos Chip y Dale, los navegadores y mecánicos de la nave,- se presentó señalando quien era quien.

Sora se acercó ligeramente a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad sin poder evitar el parpadear un par de veces. Jiminy sugirió que los dejara ver sus manos asegurándole que sabían que hacer a lo que el chico accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- preguntó Jiminy mientras Chip y Dale atendían las heridas en su palma izquierda primero. Sora asintió cabizbajo.

-Estaba con dos amigos cuando un huracán azotó nuestra isla,- explicó el chico sin quitar la mirada del piso. -Fuimos separados por las corrientes de viento… Solo quisiera saber si se encuentran bien.

-No te preocupes, Sora. Estoy seguro de que están bien,- dijo la voz de Goofy.

Había salido de un pequeño cuarto al otro lado de la nave llevando puesta una ropa más casual y ahora se encontraba frente a él apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¡Sí! si tú llegaste a este mundo, seguramente ellos también logra…mhf-mhf.

Dale fue interrumpido a mitad de la oración por Chip, quien había colocado sus manos sobre su boca, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-Este… ¿mundo?- preguntó Sora con voz casi inaudible. -¿Q-qué quieres decir con "este mundo"?

Donald había estado escuchando la conversación y volteó a ver a Goofy con nerviosismo. Todos guardaron silencio por varios segundos viéndose unos a otros sin saber que hacer. Sora solo esperó pacientemente a recibir una respuesta.

-Garsh, ¿No creen que Sora tiene derecho a saber tan siquiera en donde se encuentra?- preguntó Goofy volteando a ver al resto. -Después de todo, podríamos encontrarnos bastante lejos de su propio mundo.

-Oh, cielos,- dijo Donald en un suspiro regresando su vista hacia los controles. -Goofy, recuerda que no podemos decir de donde venimos. Tenemos que proteger el orden de los mundos…

Todos intercambiaron miradas de decepción ante el comentario.

-…No lo hagamos un hábito por decírselo a Sora,- dijo esto último volteándose a verlos con una sonrisa.

Goofy le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió pronunciadamente antes de voltearse hacia Sora. Durante el resto del viaje se dedicaron a explicarle al chico todo acerca de cómo el universo estaba formado de miles de mundos diferentes y que hacía poco tiempo un lazo invisible se había comenzado a formar entre todos creando pasajes por lo que se podía viajar de un mundo a otro.

-Es probable que el huracán que azotó tu isla haya sido formado por culpa de la puerta que une tu mundo con el resto,- explicó Jiminy.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha causado que las puertas de los mundos comenzaran a abrirse?- preguntó Sora.

-No lo sabemos,- respondió Donald.

-El rey de nuestro mundo desapareció hace unos días dejando una carta con instrucciones de buscar a una persona llamada Leon,- continuó Goofy. -Dice que él podría ayudarnos a saber lo que está sucediendo.

-No solo eso, también está escrito en esa carta que debemos buscar a alguien con una llave,- le recordó Jiminy.

-Ah-hyuck, es verdad, Jiminy.

-¿Una llave?- murmuró Sora viniendo a su mente el recuerdo de la Keyblade. Decidió dejar el recuerdo de lado y colocó sus manos vendadas tras su nuca volteándose a Jiminy. -¿Qué clase de llave?

-Hmm…- Jiminy bajó la mirada pensativo con una mano en la barbilla. -La carta no lo especificaba. Solo decía que esa llave podía cerrar las puertas que conectaban los mundos.

-Así que si encontramos a este compañero, lograremos devolver los mundos a la normalidad,- afirmó Goofy. -¿No es cierto?

Todos asintieron a excepción de Sora, quien solo sonrió algo nervioso creyendo saber a quien se referían.

-¡Quack! Puedo ver el pueblo,- anunció Donald algo exaltado. –Ese debe ser Hollow Bastion.

Todos voltearon a verle alertados y se acercaron hacia la parte frontal de la nave para ver el pueblo que se hacía distinguir entre la zona rocosa azulada no muy lejos de ellos.

-Creo que no es difícil adivinar por qué se llama así,- comentó Sora con expresión incomoda.

La mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas y las pocas que aun estaban en pie no estaban en mejor estado. Lucían tan inestables que no parecía que durarían mucho. El cielo mismo acompañaba la atmósfera infestado de nubes grises no dejando ver ni un solo espacio azul.

La nave fue perdiendo altitud mientras se iba acercando hasta que se detuvo por completo, aterrizando bajo una saliente rocosa. Donald luego repartió dos capuchas de un color azul marino a Goofy y a Sora poniéndose una él mismo.

-Es mejor ir a bajo perfil en este lugar,- le explicó Donald a Sora notando su mirada confusa.

Sora se puso la prenda encima con Jiminy escondido en su hoodie. Cuando se aseguraron de que estaban bien cubiertos salieron de la nave despidiéndose de Chip y Dale, quienes se encargarían de cuidarla, y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo. Al entrar, pudieron ver con mayor claridad el estado en el que se encontraba el pueblo. No había mucha gente en las calles y las pocas personas que andaban por ahí iban con expresiones tensas cuidándose las espaldas con cierta paranoia. El grupo intercambió miradas de confusión antes de seguir caminando, llegando al centro del pueblo donde se encontraba un mercado un poco más poblado. La gente apresurada iba y venía de puesto en puesto comprando comida y otras cosas.

-Garsh, ¿quién de todos será Leon?- preguntó Goofy volteando en todas direcciones con una mano en la boca.

-¿N-no saben como es?- preguntó Sora con una gota de sudor pasando por su frente. -¿Cómo se supone que lo busquemos?

-Quizás podamos preguntar,- sugirió Jiminy. -Alguien podría conocerlo.

Accediendo al plan, decidieron probar suerte con un vendedor de zanahorias que en ese momento se estaba encargando de limpiarlas y acomodarlas en el puesto. El vendedor se disculpó diciendo que no lo conocía sugiriéndoles que preguntaran en el restaurante del mercado. Goofy le agradeció la sugerencia y el grupo se dirigió hacia donde el vendedor les había indicado.

-Y-yo c-conozco a Leon.

Sora se detuvo en seco al oír eso, volteándose hacia la persona que había hablado. Frente a él se encontraba una niña que lo miraba nerviosa, abrazando fuertemente un muñeco de felpa con forma de moogle. Se acercó hacia ella y poniéndose de cuclillas se quitó el hoodie de la cabeza sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Puedes decirnos donde encontrarlo?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

La pequeña pareció destensarse y asintió sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Puedo llevarlos con él.

Sora le agradeció levantándose y volteó a ver al par que estaba tras él quienes le asintieron en aprobación.

-Mi nombre es Sora,- se presentó el joven. -Él es Jiminy y ellos son Donald y Goofy.

-Soy Julie,- respondió la niña levantando una mano con la palma extendida.

Después de haberse presentado, siguieron a la niña en dirección a unas escaleras localizadas en uno de los límites del mercado. Ya estaba a pocos metros de las escaleras cuando alguien chocó contra Sora tras su espalda con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el pavimento. Sora levantó la mirada adolorido sin saber lo que había pasado, encontrándose con un encapuchado de gran tamaño que lo veía con expresión bastante molesta.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, renacuajo!- gruñó aquel con una voz ronca haciendo que Sora lo viera con expresión incrédula.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Fuiste tú el que no se fijó por donde iba!- le reprochó Donald bastante molesto mientras Goofy ayudaba a Sora a levantase.

-Con que si. Ahora mismo te enseñaré a no meterte con el gran Pete,- dijo lanzando los puños al aire. El movimiento brusco le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de sentón provocando que la capucha se le cayera revelando unas orejas puntiagudas que parecían de gato.

-¡¿Pete?- gritaron Donald y Goofy al unísono señalando al aludido con el dedo índice.

-Eh… ¿Quién?- preguntó Sora ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Jiminy solo se encogió de hombros no sabiendo quien era.

-Pete es un antiguo enemigo del Rey Mickey,- explicó Goofy. -Nuestro rey.

-¿Rey Mickey?- preguntó Pete sorprendido. -¡Ah! ¡Son ustedes!

-Es… algo lento ¿verdad?- preguntó la niña colocando su palma en la mejilla.

-Si…-respondió Sora cruzando los brazos, notándolo un tanto torpe.

-¡Ugh! ¡Ahora verán!- gruñó Pete al oírlos levantándose de un brinco con los puños apretados. -¡Escuadrón de Heartless! ¡En formación!

El grupo se alertó al escuchar eso e inmediatamente un gran número de aquellas oscuras criaturas los rodearon, haciendo que las personas a sus alrededores huyeran horrorizadas buscando refugio. Estos heartless eran un poco más grandes a los que Sora había enfrentado antes y sus cabezas tenían forma de casco medieval. Se ladeaban de un lado a otro haciendo sonar su armadura como si esperaran órdenes. Donald y Goofy sacaron su báculo y escudo listos para pelear. Sora solo se colocó en posición defensiva frente a Julie, quien inmediatamente se escondió tras él volteando en todas direcciones con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡Ataquen!- exclamó Pete apuntando hacia el grupo.

Inmediatamente, los heartless se abalanzaron contra ellos levantando sus garras al aire. Donald fue el primero en responder al ataque levantando su báculo y exclamando un conjuro.

-¡Blizzard!

Un rayo azulado salió de la punta superior del báculo en dirección a los heartless frente a él. El ataque dio en su objetivo congelando a tres de ellos en el acto bajo una capa gruesa de hielo. Goofy no perdió tiempo y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo sosteniendo el escudo de manera horizontal. Cuando hubo agarrado suficiente vuelo, se lanzó contra los heartless inmovilizados haciéndolos pedazos antes de desvanecerse en el aire dejando escapar tres corazones brillantes hacia el cielo.

No teniendo arma con la cual defenderse, Sora se enfrentó a una de la criatura que se abalanzó hacia él con gran rapidez. Esta dio un salto en el aire en su dirección pero Sora, al verla venir, se hizo aun lado logrando esquivarla por escasos centímetros. Inmediatamente, otro trío de heartless se acercó por el costado. Viendo que los heartless habían dejado un hueco en la formación que los rodeaba, Sora tomó a Jiminy colocándolo en las manos de la niña antes de darle instrucciones de escapar por la salida recién creada.

-Yo los distraeré.

-Ten cuidado, Sora,- le dijo Jiminy mientras el joven corría en dirección contraria con el grupo de heartless siguiéndolo sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la niña.

Sora se detuvo girándose hacia los heartless que venía siguiéndolo, y al ver al primero que se acercaba, corrió hacia él pasándole por un lado. Justo al pasarlo, se dio media vuelta, y tomando a la criatura por la espalda, la empujó hacia enfrente haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo. Sin tener tiempo de analizar la situación, Sora tuvo que esquivar hacia atrás el ataque de un segundo heartless que le rozó la mejilla. Cayendo de espaldas al suelo, apoyó sus palmas en el piso a ambos lados de su cabeza y, flexionando sus rodillas para agarrar impulso, le soltó una patada con ambos pies al tercer heartless que se había abalanzado contra él en el mismo instante en que Sora había caído. La fuerza de la patada hizo que la criatura saliera volando contra otro heartless, tirándolos al piso con un golpe seco.

Mientras el trío seguía luchando, Pete se mantenía algo alejado riendo entre dientes al ver la pelea divertido. Donald se percató de esto y bastante irritado levantó el báculo una vez más exclamando otro conjuro.

-¡Thunder!

Una luz brillante salió del báculo a gran velocidad dividiéndose en una serie de rayos eléctricos que le dieron de lleno al villano.

-¡Yeow!- las corrientes eléctricas lo encendieron como árbol de navidad cambiando intermitentemente entre un aspecto de pelaje quemado y la visión de su esqueleto.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Pete parpadeó dos veces teniendo el pelo erizado y la cara encenizada antes de toser una gran nube de humo. Donald rió con malicia disimuladamente al ver su aspecto, antes de volver a la pelea. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los heartless habían desaparecido y tanto Goofy como Sora se encontraban tirados en el piso con un aspecto muy parecido al de Pete.

-¿Qué están haciendo? No es momento de sentarse a descansar,- les reprochó el pato.

-M-me alegro de que estemos a una distancia prudente,- tartamudeó Jiminy con una gota resbalando por su frente. Julie solo dio un asentimiento lento como respuesta. Ambos teniendo expresiones nerviosas de shock.

Un sonido ondulante tras su espalda los hizo intercambiar miradas de confusión. Sora volteó alertado hacia ellos y se levantó de un brinco corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alarmado visualizando un heartless de gran tamaño parecido a los primeros que había enfrentado pero con antenas mucho mas largas que caían hacia atrás en forma de zigzag.

El heartless se lanzó contra la chica quien apenas pudo voltear aterrorizada quedándose petrificada del miedo. Faltándole pocos metros para llegar a ellos, Sora saltó contra el heartless esperando interponerse en el ataque. Súbitamente una luz brillante se expandió cegándolo por unos segundos y para cuando recuperó la vista se dio cuenta que la Keyblade se había materializado en su mano una vez más. Sin perder tiempo, blandió el arma en el aire y lanzó un ataque horizontal hacia la criatura. Esta se partió en dos al contacto con el arma desvaneciéndose en el instante. Sora cayó al suelo sobre su rodilla izquierda algo jadeante, su brazo derecho descansando sobre la rodilla derecha aun con el arma en la mano. Se quedó en aquella posición por unos segundos antes de levantarse soltando un suspiro, para luego voltearse hacia los demás. El grupo se encontraba boquiabierto sin quitar la mirada del arma recién materializada en la mano de Sora no pudiendo pronunciar palabra.

-Eh… ¿Chicos?- Sora levantó una mano nervioso esperando que alguien rompiera el incomodo silencio.

-¡Grrrh! ¡Ah! ¡Esto no se quedará así!- exclamó Pete volviendo en sí mientras agitaba los puños de arriba a bajo. -¡Traeré a todo un ejercito y me desharé de todos ustedes!

Habiendo dicho su amenaza, les dio la espalda y salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Al parecer, Sora fue el único que escuchó eso pues el resto seguía viéndolo boquiabierto ignorando por completo la amenaza. Sora soltó una risita nerviosa sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

-Em… Se que debí decirles, pero no sabía si…

-¡La llave! –interrumpieron Goofy y Donald al unísono señalando el arma, formándoseles una sonrisa bastante pronunciada.

-¡¿E-Eh?- la inusual reacción tomó a Sora por sorpresa dejándolo con una expresión de shock y haciendo que se le flanquearan las rodillas con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Julie soltó una risita acercándose a Sora y jaló de su capa para llamar su atención haciéndolo recuperar la postura.

-Ustedes son divertidos,- le dijo ella sonriendo. -Gracias por salvarme.

-¡Oh…! No fue nada,- le respondió rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo algo apenado.

-Así que aquí estás… ¡Oh! elegido poseedor de la llave maestra,- pronunció una voz por encima de ellos.

-¿Qué?

Voltearon en todas direcciones hasta dar con un hombre que se encontraba parado sobre el tejado de una de las casas. Vestía una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta el suelo con el rostro oculto bajo un hoodie que formaba parte de la misma prenda.

-A nosotros, que estamos condenados a vivir entre la luz y la oscuridad, préstanos tu poder y ayúdanos a cumplir nuestro deseo,- continuó el hombre extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sora con sospecha colocándose en posición defensiva. Donald y Goofy imitando la reacción.

-En este mundo, nuestra existencia no es nada,- respondió el hombre bajando los brazos.

En ese instante, otro grupo de criaturas de tonos grises y plateados muy diferentes a las anteriores rodearon a Sora y a la pequeña niña comenzando a moverse de manera extraña, casi como si estuvieran bailando al caminar. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar se abalanzaron contra Sora, quien apenas pudo empujar a Julie fuera del camino antes de caer de espaldas al piso a causa del peso de las criaturas.

-¡Agh! ¡Quítense de encima!- exclamó Sora completamente inmovilizado.

Donald y Goofy corrieron en su ayuda tratando de deshacerse de las nuevas amenazas pero cada ataque que lanzaban era evadido por éstas sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Déjenlo ir, cosas escurridizas!- exclamó Donald blandiendo su báculo hacia ellas sin ningún efecto.

-Procedan. Hacia nuestro dominio,- ordenó el hombre extendiendo su palma hacia ellos.

Inmediatamente, una gran capa de vapor negro se levantó detrás de Sora a unos metros de distancia formando lo que parecía ser un portal. Las criaturas sujetaron a Sora de los brazos comenzando a avanzar hacia el portal llevándolo a rastras.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Donald señalando el portal. Tanto él como Goofy se habían quedado anonadados ante la extraña consistencia del portal sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Qué portal tan misterioso, ah-hyuck.

-¡Alto! ¡Ghaa! ¡Chicos, algo de ayuda!- exclamó Sora tratando de aplicar peso muerto pero le era difícil en la posición en la que se encontraba. Julie habiendo corrido a ayudarle, se tiró sobre Sora abrazándolo del torso aplicando más peso pero no pareció ser suficiente pues las criaturas siguieron adelante sin flanquear.

-¿Ah?… ¡Quack!

-¡Sora!

Ambos reaccionaron corriendo hacia ellos pero fueron detenidos por otro grupo de criaturas que se escurrieron por atrás de ellos y les bloquearon el paso.

Estando a centímetros del portal, una sombra cayó sobre ellos y en un parpadeo las criaturas que sujetaban a Sora se desvanecieron ante el filo de una espada de gran tamaño haciéndolo caer de espaldas aun con la niña sujeta a su torso. Sora levantó la vista con un ojo entrecerrado restregando su cabeza con una mano a causa del golpe. Un adolescente de aproximadamente dieciocho años con cabellera castaña se encontraba frente a ellos apoyando un arma híbrida mitad espada-mitad arma de fuego sobre su hombro. Lo que más resaltaba a la vista era una cicatriz que se extendía a través de su cara.

-¡Yuffie!- exclamó señalando al resto de las criaturas que habían bloqueado el paso de Donald y Goofy.

-Ya los vi,- respondió una voz justo antes de que un objeto giratorio saliera volando hacia los seres desvaneciéndolos en segundos. El objeto entonces regresó a la misma dirección por la que había llegado, deteniéndose en seco frente a una chica de cabello corto, quien lo había atrapado ágilmente.

-¡Oh, si! ¡No intenten meterse con la Gran Ninja Yuffie!- exclamó enérgicamente lanzando su shuriken al aire y haciendo una pose de victoria mientras lo volvía a atrapar.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, poseedor de la llave,- pronunció el sujeto de negro con voz calmada, desapareciendo en un portal al mismo tiempo que el primer portal se desvanecía sin dejar rastro.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Yuffie arqueando una ceja.

-¡Leon! ¡Yuffie!- pronunció alegre Julie al ver al dúo.

-¡¿Leon?- exclamaron Sora, Donald y Goofy al unísono.

El adolescente se volteó a ver a Sora con expresión seria observándolo por unos segundos antes de extenderle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sora aceptó la ayuda sujetando su mano e impulsándose hacia arriba.

-Los heartless vendrán tras de ti mientras tengas la Keyblade en tu posesión,- dijo Leon señalando el arma en la mano del joven.

-Pero ¿Qué son en realidad?- preguntó Sora no pudiendo contener la pregunta por más tiempo.

-Son seres creados por la oscuridad en los corazones de la gente,- explicó Yuffie. -Que a su vez se alimentan de los corazones de otras personas.

-¿Los seres que nos atacaron hace unos segundos también eran heartless?- preguntó Goofy colocando su dedo índice en la cien. –No había visto ese tipo antes.

-En realidad… no sabemos que son esas cosas,- respondió Yuffie.

-Su comportamiento es distinto. Pareciera que tienen un instinto muy diferente a los heartless,- explicó Leon. -Un heartless no hubiera esperado para aniquilarte. Pero esas criaturas… bueno, pudiste darte cuenta que su intención no era aniquilarte. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Parecían estar siguiendo las órdenes de ese sujeto encapuchado,- agregó Jiminy.

-¿Alguien que los controla?- preguntó Yuffie pensativa. -¿Podría ser como Maléfica?

-Luego nos preocuparemos de eso,- le dijo Leon antes de voltearse hacia Sora. -Por ahora tenemos que esconder la presencia de tu corazón.

-¿Mi corazón? ¿Y como haremos e…? ¡Ngh…!- Sora cortó la oración tensándose al ver que Leon se había colocado en posición ofensiva mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Leon ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Yuffie viéndolo confundida.

-Tendremos que dejarlo inconsciente,- respondió Leon con un brillo en sus ojos y la sombra de lo que parecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Queeeé?- todos lo vieron boquiabiertos con expresiones de shock.

-¡E-espera! ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?- preguntó Sora con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No te precipites, Leon. Tengo la solución,- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Todos voltearon encontrándose con un hombre de cabello güero y corto peinado hacia arriba que llevaba unos googles sobre su frente y un cigarro en la boca.

-¡Hey, Cid!- le llamó Yuffie saludándolo con la mano.

Éste respondió levantando una mano antes de caminar hacia Sora.

-No te preocupes, chico. Con mi nuevo invento los heartless serán el menor de tus problemas,- le dijo Cid mostrando un casco negro semejante a la cabeza de un heartless con todo y antenas.

-Eso es…

-Un casco anti-heartless,- explicó Cid colocándolo sobre la cabeza de Sora sin dejarlo reaccionar. -Los ojos son solo un adorno,- continuó señalando los dos círculos amarillos que resaltaban en el casco.

-E-esto… ¿me protegerá de los… heartless?- preguntó Sora con inseguridad en su voz sintiendo una gran urgencia por quitarse el casco.

-Se te ve bastante bien, Sora,- le dijo Donald sin poder contener la risa.

-Muy gracioso, Donald,- respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi se me hace lindo,- comentó Julie.

-Es esto o la espada de Leon,- le dijo Cid con un puño en la cintura y señalando a Leon con el pulgar de su otra mano.

-Creo que el casco no es tan malo jeje,- dijo Sora nervioso.

-Bueno, si todo está resuelto, deberíamos regresar a la guarida,- dijo Yuffie.

Estaban por seguir su camino cuando un leve temblor los hizo detenerse intercambiando miradas de confusión. Súbitamente, un heartless gigante llegó del cielo haciendo retumbar la tierra al momento de caer dejando el pavimento hecho trizas. La apariencia del monstruo hacia referencia a la armadura de un caballero de la época medieval. Sus extremidades no ensambladas giraban velozmente alrededor del torso.

-Hey, Cid, ¿seguro que tu remedo de heartless funciona?,- le preguntó Yuffie viendo el artefacto de reojo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Es cien por ciento confiable,- respondió un tanto ofendido volteándose a ver el casco. -¿Mm?

Automáticamente, Cid arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de algo y se inclinó a la altura de Sora para ver mejor el objeto. Después de unos segundos de observarlo tomó el casco en sus manos levantándolo sobre su cabeza para ver el interior.

-¡Ah! Olvidé encenderlo.

Un bufido simultáneo resonó en las bocas del grupo perdiendo la postura con expresiones de incredibilidad. Sin tener tiempo de decir más, una sombra cayó sobre ellos haciéndolos recordar la situación en la que estaban. Una de las manos del heartless gigante se había elevado sobre sus cabezas y ahora se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Aun lado!- exclamó Leon corriendo fuera del camino.

Yuffie tomó a Julie en brazos saltando hacia atrás con gran agilidad. El resto hizo lo que pudo por alejarse del lugar justo antes de que la palma metálica chocara contra el pavimento haciéndolo pedazos. El temblor que esto ocasionó los hizo tambalearse logrando derribar a Donald y a Sora.

Leon no esperó ni un instante corriendo hacia el torso de la criatura con el arma lista para atacar. Saltó varios metros en el aire levantando la espada sobre su cabeza y lanzó un ataque vertical dirigido a la cabeza del heartless. La espada chocó contra el puño del monstruo, que llegó con tal fuerza, que mandó a Leon volando unos metros hacia atrás antes de caer sobre sus pies, arrastrándose todavía unos metros más. Leon gruñó entre dientes antes de dirigirse al resto mencionando que debían crear una distracción antes de tratar de acercarse al monstruo. Con un asentimiento conjunto, todos se lanzaron al ataque por diferentes direcciones.

Del lado izquierdo, Goofy logró detener el puñetazo que se dirigía hacia Cid interponiendo su escudo, dando así el tiempo suficiente a Cid para brincar por atrás de Goofy con su lanza en posición. Cayó pesadamente sobre la mano encajando su lanza justo en la abertura hecha entre la protección del brazo y la de la mano misma. La extremidad se sacudió bruscamente elevándose unos metros del suelo tratando de quitarse a Cid de encima sin mucho éxito. Cid rió entre dientes desencajando su arma y brincando hacia atrás, antes de que la mano se girara con la palma hacia arriba y azotara contra el pavimento en un intento por aplastarlo.

Por su parte, Yuffie se encontraba corriendo entre los pies del heartless esquivando los estruendosos pisotones, mientras lanzaba su shuriken hacia ellos simultáneamente.

-¡Gha! ¡Quédense quietos!- exclamó la joven ninja en frustración sin haber logrado hacerles mucho daño.

-¡Blizzard!- se escuchó la voz del pato.

Inmediatamente, uno de los pies quedó atrapado entre una masa de hielo a mitad de lanzar un ataque haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso.

-¡Eso está mejor!- dijo Yuffie cerrando el puño y bajando el codo en ademán de victoria. En seguida, corrió hacia la extremidad inmovilizada lanzando su shuriken a mitad de un salto. El hielo había debilitado la coraza metálica de tal modo que el momento en que el objeto puntiagudo golpeó contra el hielo, lo hizo pedazos desvaneciéndose al instante. El heartless movió el resto de sus extremidades con brusquedad a la hora del impacto centrando su atención en ella.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Leon y Sora corrieron hacia el monstruo llegando por su espalda y saltaron con las espadas al aire. Atacaron al mismo tiempo lanzando un ataque vertical que dio de lleno contra el torso de la criatura. La fuerza del ataque simultáneo lazó al heartless hacia adelante cayendo pesadamente al piso.

-Nada mal,- dijo Leon lanzando una mirada rápida hacia el joven maestro de la Keyblade.

Sora solo levantó su rostro hacia él sonriendo pronunciadamente mientras tallaba su nariz con una mano.

-¡Cuidado!- les advirtió Yuffie al momento en que el heartless se volvía a levantar con su atención completamente dirigida hacia ellos.

-Oh-oh.

-¡Separémonos!- sugirió Leon corriendo hacia un lado.

Si pensarlo dos veces, Sora obedeció corriendo en dirección contraria, pero el heartless no pareció tener problemas para decidir detrás de quien ir y se dirigió hacia Sora comenzando a girar sus extremidades restantes alrededor de su torso con una velocidad impresionante. Sora se detuvo decidiendo hacerle frente, sujetando su arma con ambas manos. El heartless siguió avanzando sin bajar su ritmos obligando a Sora a retroceder unos pasos dudoso.

Recuperando la determinación, Sora corrió en dirección al heartless esquivando una de las extremidades que le pasó rozando por el costado. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, esquivando ágilmente los objetos que venían volando hacia él con tal velocidad que solo podían verse en forma borrosa, no dejando distinguir cual extremidad era cual. Encontrando una zona abierta, saltó hacia el torso apunto de arremeter un segundo ataque. El heartless solo pudo girar su cabeza hacia arriba al ver la sombra que había caído sobre él. Instantes después, Sora lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas que dio de lleno en la cabeza del monstruo. El golpe paralizó al torso por unos segundos causando que las extremidades disminuyeran la velocidad. Perdiendo fuerza, el heartless comenzó a desplomarse contra el suelo y en un último intento por acabar con el joven elegido por la Keyblade, lanzó su mano derecha directo contra él. A media caída y sin poder esquivar después de haber atacado, Sora recibió el ataque directo, siendo enviado a gran velocidad contra la ventana de un edificio, haciendo el vidrio añicos. La fuerza del impacto causó que todo el edificio se tambaleara comenzando a crujir. Instantes después, el edificio entero se vino abajo sin resistencia.

-¡SORA!

Todos reaccionaron enseguida corriendo hacia los escombros en busca del chico sin prestar atención al enorme corazón que había comenzado a elevarse tras ellos, liberado del heartless que ahora se desvanecía lentamente.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

¡Phew! Terminé el segundo capítulo. Este me gustó más que el anterior. x)

Estuve trabajando en él desde que terminé el primero, pero es difícil hallarse tiempo entre el trabajo y la escuela. D:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Ah! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. xD


	3. El Grupo de Rebelión

**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix.**

Nota de Autora:

Muy bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por tardarme en éste, estuve muy ocupada con trabajos escolares y luego vinieron los festejos y tuve algunos problemillas que surgen en la vida diaria, después mi word murió, etc, etc... bueno, debo admitir que me costó un poquito saber como continuar el final del capítulo. En fin, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia. x3 Espero que la inspiración se quede y las ideas sigan fluyendo.

Antes de comenzar, quería agradecer nuevamente por los reviews. Esta vez de Yuca, Kime, Majaraco, Xiwy, angelsupreme34, supremeangel34 (no estoy segura si son la misma persona jeje) y hikari. Me alegra mucho saber que les esté gustando. Ah! Y muchísimas gracias Majaraco por todos los tips y correcciones de redacción. ¡Me están siendo útiles como no tienes una idea! Bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decir…

* * *

**Capítulo 3 'El Grupo de Rebelión'**

-¡Sora, resiste!

Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, distinguiendo la silueta de una persona frente a él. Una luz cálida irradiaba de ella, produciéndole un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Frunció el ceño tratando de aclarar su vista borrosa. Al reconocer a la persona que le devolvía la mirada preocupada, una sonrisa débil se dibujó en su rostro.

-K-Ka… Kairi…- pronunció levemente antes de volver a perder conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar desconocido, un grupo de seres mantenían sus rostros ocultos entre las sombras. Estaban reunidos frente a una mesa redonda, donde una luz solitaria se reflejaba en los sombríos ojos de aquellos desconocidos. Todos estaban atentos al artefacto que producía aquella tenue iluminación. Una plataforma cristalina mostraba la imagen del mercado de Hollow Bastión, donde momentos antes había acontecido un enfrentamiento. Ahora, un corazón de gran tamaño se elevaba libre hacia el cielo, mientras un enorme heartless se desvanecía lentamente.

-Creo que hemos subestimado al mocoso,- pronunció una voz grabe. -Un simple heartless no nos será suficiente para deshacernos de él.

-Ya es una gran ventaja haberlo encontrado…- dijo otra voz más estilizada, a la vez que la imagen hacía un acercamiento a los restos de un edificio que se había derrumbado, dejando ver a un chico inconsciente entre los escombros. La espada con forma de llave bajo su mano derecha. -Lo mantendremos observado y esperaremos a encontrar el mejor momento para atacar… cuando esté solo.

La imagen siguió acercándose dejando visualizar más claramente el rostro del muchacho.

-'¡Hey! Encontré a Sora,'- dijo la voz de Yuffie desde el artefacto a la vez que la imagen se expandía dejando ver como la joven ninja saltaba unos escombros para acercarse a él. -'¡Whoa! Sora debe ser increíblemente afortunado,'-murmuró para sí al notar que ningún escombro le había caído encima.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a ese fastidioso grupo de rebeldes?- preguntó otra voz de repente,- No hemos logrado encontrar la localización de su centro de operaciones.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan para encontrarlos,- respondió una voz, a la vez que el rostro de una mujer de aspecto malicioso se dejaba iluminar por la luz del artefacto. Todos voltearon a verla con curiosidad, pero ella se limitó a sonreír entrecerrando los ojos, sin quitar la mirada del grupo que ahora se reunía junto al nuevo poseedor de la Keyblade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de la gran cantidad de nubes grises que abarrotaban el cielo, el sol lograba iluminar el pueblo con una tenue resolana. Cerca de las afueras, en una de las habitaciones de un pequeño bar con el nombre de 'Seven Heavens' expuesto en la fachada, Sora al fin recuperó la conciencia, sintiendo una terrible pesadez que lo incitaba a volverse a dormir. Frunció el ceño tratando de abrir sus ojos, pero el solo intento le causó un dolor agudo en la frente. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, su mirada chocó con la de una pequeña de ojos café que lo veía algo sorprendida. Después de unos segundos, la niña le sonrió mostrando una vendita en su mano.

-Estaba cambiándotela,- le explicó señalando su frente. -Perdón si te desperté. Debes estar cansado.

-N-No, no te preocupes,- respondió Sora con voz débil. -¿Qué me…?

Sora se levantó apoyando las manos sobre la colcha de la cama en la que se encontraba, pero tan pronto logró sentarse, un horrible dolor de cabeza lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ah! ¡N-No deberías levantarte todavía!- exclamó la pequeña con preocupación, levantando sus manos hacia él.

Sora abrió los ojos al sentir una mano sobre su frente, encontrándose con una joven de expresión amable que parecía tener aproximadamente veinticinco años.

-No te preocupes, Marlene,- le dijo ella a la pequeña. -Parece que ya no tiene fiebre.

-¿Huh?- Sora las miró confundido comenzando a preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí, pero antes de poder formular una pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un rechinido dejando pasar a Julie, quien cargaba un pequeño tazón de agua con una toalla.

-Aerith, aquí está la toalla limpia que pedis… ¡Ah, Sora, despertaste! ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo…- respondió este sonriendo.

-Oh, cielos. Me alegra que hayas despertado, Sora,- dijo Jiminy desde el hombro de Julie. -Nos tenías preocupados.

-Perdón,- se disculpó Sora algo avergonzado.

-Vamos, Jiminy. Avisemos que Sora ya despertó,- dijo Julie emocionada, colocando el tazón sobre una mesita redonda que estaba a su lado.

-Me parece buena idea,- respondió Jiminy mientras Julie caminaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba tras ella.

Marlene volteó a ver la vendita que tenía en la mano, recordando de pronto que aun no la había cambiado. Le pidió a Sora que se volviera a recostar y él obedeció agradeciendo la ayuda.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Julie había salido, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse estruendosamente sobresaltando a los tres. Donald y Goofy entraron corriendo en la habitación, y al ver al chico devolviéndoles la mirada confuso, exclamaron su nombre alegremente, antes de abalanzarse hacia él. Marlene soltó un pequeño grito quitándose del camino y escondiéndose atrás de Aerith. Sora solo pudo extender sus brazos frente a él con las palmas hacia ellos.

-¡E-Esperen!

-Deténganse ahí, ustedes dos,- se escuchó la voz de Leon. Como si se tratara de un conjuro, tanto Donald como Goofy se quedaron paralizados a mitad del brinco por unos segundos, antes de caer pesadamente uno sobre el otro. -No querrán dejarlo inconsciente por otros tres días ¿o si?

-Garsh, lo sentimos, ah-hyuck,- se disculpó Goofy comenzando a levantarse. Donald solo asintió.

Sora soltó una risita nerviosa sintiendo gran agradecimiento hacia Leon. Yuffie entró a la habitación justo después y se acercó a Sora inclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrente, antes de comenzar a observarlo minuciosamente. El chico permaneció sentado sobre la orilla de la cama sin saber como reaccionar.

-Aun no logro entenderlo,- pronunció Yuffie por fin. -¿Cómo es que saliste sin más que un par de raspones después de que todo un edificio te cayera encima?

-¡¿Qué un qué hizo qué?- exclamó Sora casi en shock.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Yuffie colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Sora y comenzando a alborotar su cabello. -No me sorprendería que las ideas se te perdieran en esa jungla de cabello.

-Lo importante es que no te hiciste heridas graves,- dijo Leon caminando hacia la pared que estaba frente a la cama, donde se encontraba recargada el arma recién adquirida de Sora. -Y logramos ocultar tu presencia de los heartless por un buen rato.

Diciendo esto, levantó la llave frente a él con una mano. Ésta permaneció así por unos segundos, antes de desvanecerse súbitamente en varios destellos de luz. Instantes después, reapareció en las manos de Sora, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?

-Hmph… Los mundos están en caos y la Keyblade decide elegir a un niño como su portador,- dijo Leon llevando una mano a su frente.

-¡!... ¡Hey! ¿A quien le llamas niño? ¡El nombre es Sora!- exclamó éste algo molesto.

-Jaja, tranquilo, Sora. Leon no lo dice con malas intenciones,- explicó Yuffie antes de acercarse a Leon y darle palmaditas en la espalda. -Para su edad, es una persona que se estresa con mucha facilidad.

-…

-Pero, ahora que lo mencionan… quisiera saber más sobre lo que está pasando,- comentó Sora poniéndose de pie tambaleándose ligeramente.

-Whoa, tómalo con calma ¿seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó Yuffie.

-Estaré bien, solo estoy algo entumido,- respondió Sora tratando de sonar convincente mientras se estiraba.

-Hmph… en ese caso, creo que es buen momento de explicar algunas cosas,- dijo Leon mientras salía de la habitación señalando que lo siguieran.

El grupo bajó por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía una cantina y varias mesas extendidas a lo largo del lugar con sus respectivas sillas.

-Estamos tomando el lugar prestado temporalmente,- comentó Yuffie ante la mirada de confusión de Sora. -Los heartless no han dejado que prospere el negocio de todas formas.

-Hmm… ahora que lo pienso, no he visto ni a Tifa ni a Cloud en un buen tiempo,- comentó Julie.

-Están fuera del pueblo en una misión con Barret,- explicó Aerith.

Sora volteó a ver a Donald y Goofy con mirada interrogante recibiendo encogidas de hombro como respuesta. Leon dirigió al grupo hacia una de las mesas, mientras Aerith, acompañada de Marlene y Julie, se dirigió a la cocina anunciando que prepararía té.

-No sabemos mucho sobre lo que está sucediendo en otros mundos,- comenzó Leon. -Pero, tenemos razones para pensar que lo que está sucediendo en nuestro mundo, está relacionado con el caos provocado en el resto.

-Puede que parezca difícil de creer, pero Hollow Bastion no siempre fue el pueblo derruido que ven ahora,- continuó Yuffie. –Hace varios años, después de que nuestro gobernante desapareciera, una hechicera, llamada Maléfica, llegó a invadir el lugar utilizando a los heartless como sus subordinados.

-¿Quieres decir que esa persona es capaz de controlarlos?- preguntó Goofy colocando su dedo índice sobre la cien.

-¡Debe ser muy poderosa!- comentó Jiminy anotando cualquier información importante en su pequeño diario cronológico.

-Así es. En poco tiempo, convirtió la zona en un pueblo fantasma… muchas personas han desaparecido y otras han huido,- continuó Leon. -Hay heartless por todas partes por lo que la gente teme andar por las calles.

-Las únicas zonas seguras son las de comercio gracias a Merlin,- señaló Yuffie sonriendo, dándole un trago al té que Marlene acababa de colocar sobre la mesa justo frente a ella.

-¿Merlín?-preguntó Donald con curiosidad.

-Es… nuestro hechicero local, por así decirlo,- explicó Yuffie.

-Con el fin de recuperar la antigua armonía del pueblo, decidimos formar un grupo de resistencia en contra del gobierno actual,- continuó explicando Leon. -Hemos logrado mantener el orden hasta ahora pero cada vez es más difícil.

-¿Por qué mejor no van contra la persona directamente?- preguntó Sora.

-Ya lo hemos intentado varias veces,- respondió Yuffie. -Pero Maléfica no es la única que reside en el castillo ahora, parece que ha logrado formar toda una organización... -dudó un poco antes de continuar. -Es como la legión del mal,- terminó Yuffie, haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras, provocando que Leon agachara la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación, murmurando un "otra vez con eso".

-Y por si eso fuera poco, esas otras criaturas comenzaron a aparecer hace unos días.

-¡Ah! Las que estaban recibiendo ordenes de ese hombre encapuchado,- recordó Sora, dejando su vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la mesa.

Leon asintió levantándose de la mesa sin siquiera haber tocado su vaso.

-Investigaremos lo que podamos sobre ese sujeto, por ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a casa de Merlín. Cid dice que encontró algo que podría serte útil.

Con un asentimiento, el grupo se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a Leon hacia la salida del bar. Después de despedirse de Aerith, Marlene y Julie, y agradecerles la ayuda, salieron del establecimiento dirigiéndose a casa de Merlín. No teniendo donde guardar su nueva arma, Sora la aseguró en el cinturón de su pantalón, teniéndola a la mano en caso de necesitarla. Por su parte, Goofy siempre cargaba su escudo en su espalda y Donald, siendo el buen mago que era, hacía desaparecer su báculo mientras no lo necesitara.

-Manténganse alerta, pasando esta cuadra dejaremos la zona segura,- advirtió Leon.

Avanzaron el resto del trayecto sin más confrontaciones que el de un grupo de heartless que apareció frente a ellos, atraídos por la irradiante presencia de la llave de todos los mundos. Después de deshacerse de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al mercado en el que habían estado el día anterior. La casa de Merlín se encontraba a solo unas cuantas cuadras del dicho mercado, dándoles tiempo de apreciar con mayor detalle las tiendas que lo conformaban. Leon y Yuffie se encargaron de mostrarles las tiendas donde podían comprar provisiones y algunas de las armerías donde podían hacerles mejoras a sus armas y conseguir equipamiento de defensa.

-Dudo que puedan hacerle alguna mejora a la Keyblade, pero estoy seguro que podría ser útil para las armas de Donald y Goofy,- explicó Leon.

Sora asintió como respuesta mientras el grupo se alejaba del último local al que habían ido, acordando regresar después de ir a casa de Merlín.

-Hablando de… ¿no crees que tu keyblade deba tener un nombre?- le preguntó Yuffie pensativa. -Quiero decir, toda arma legendaria en la historia tuvo uno.

-Mm…- Sora se cruzó de brazos pensativo por unos segundos, antes de que el nombre llegara a su mente de golpe, como si la misma keyblade se lo hubiera dado. -Oh… ya tiene nombre,- dijo volteando a ver hacia su arma, tomando en su mano izquierda el pequeño llavero conformado por tres círculos adyacentes, que colgaba de la base de la empuñadura, -Kingdom Key.

-¿Sabes, Donald…?- comenzó Goofy observando más detenidamente el llavero. –Ese pequeño llavero me recuerda mucho a la insignia oficial del Rey.

Donald se inclinó a verlo más de cerca con curiosidad. Mientras los dos seguían absortos con la pequeña coincidencia, Sora dirigió su atención a Leon al escuchar que le había hablado.

-No parece que vengas de un mundo tan conflictivo como el nuestro,- comenzó Leon. -Aun así, la forma en que empuñas tu arma no está nada mal.

Sora sonrió ante el cumplido.

-De donde vengo, vivimos en una villa sobre un conjunto de islas,- explicó el chico. -Es verdad que es un lugar muy tranquilo, pero mi mejor amigo, Riku, y yo jugábamos con espadas de madera desde muy chicos. Hasta la fecha no lo he vencido una sola vez. Creo que podría decirse que todo lo que sé, es gracias a él... Espero que esté bien.

El solo recuerdo le causó un sentimiento de melancolía combinado con ansiedad e incertidumbre de lo que había sido de su hogar y sus dos amigos, pero no queriendo que la tristeza lo invadiera, la contrarrestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si yo llegué aquí, estoy seguro que él y Kairi también deben estar cerca,- dijo con entusiasmo. Leon asintió en entendimiento.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- los apresuró Yuffie habiéndose alejado unos metros. -¡El último que llegue a casa de Merlín, lavará los platos por todo un mes!

La joven ninja entonces se alejó corriendo antes de brincar hacia uno de los tejados y perderse de vista. Leon bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza, y con un suspiro exasperado, indicó al trío que lo siguieran hacia una de las salidas del mercado. Caminaron por las desoladas calles una vez más, aunque, no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la cuadra, cuando Yuffie reapareció en una esquina con expresión alterada.

-¡Chicos, dense prisa! ¡Hay problemas!- exclamó antes de volver a desaparecer detrás de la casa.

Intercambiando miradas de confusión, el grupo corrió en dirección en la que la joven ninja se había ido. Corrieron por un callejón estrecho en forma de 'u' hasta llegar a una calle amplia que en esos momentos estaba siendo invadida por un gran número de heartless. Sora podía deducir, que los heartless habían estado intentando abrirse paso hacia el interior de la casa que se encontraba frente a él, pues la puerta estaba en un estado deplorable, llena de desgarres que solo habían podido ser causados por las oscuras criaturas. Yuffie ya se encontraba enfrentándose contra la amenaza, lanzando su shuriken hacia un grupo de heartless causando que se desvanecieran en el acto. Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo preparó sus armas y se lanzaron contra los heartless.

Instantáneamente, el sonido ondulante de heartless desvaneciéndose se hizo notar en el lugar, pero por cada heartless que eliminaban, parecía que otros tres aparecían.

-¡Yuffie! ¡Ve a buscar a Merlín y averigua que pasó con el campo de fuerza! – exclamó Leon después de haber blandido su arma contra un trío de heartless que se había abalanzado contra él.

Yuffie no respondió, pero se hizo paso entre la multitud de seres oscuros, y llegando hasta la puerta de la casa hecha de piedras, derribó la puerta con una patada y entró corriendo al lugar.

-¡Yuffie!- exclamó Leon exasperado, pero inmediatamente, su atención regresó a la batalla, no teniendo tiempo de bajar la guardia.

-¡Yo protegeré la entrada!- exclamó Sora corriendo hacia el edificio y esquivando algunos heartless en el camino.

-Nosotros te cubrimos,- se hizo oír Donald entre la conmoción levantando su báculo al aire. -¡Fira!

Al instante, un círculo de fuego rodeó al pato arrasando con todos los heartless a su alrededor. Goofy por su lado, hacía un buen trabajo repeliendo heartless usando su escudo para noquearlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo en el momento en que Yuffie entró en la casa, una persona con el rostro oculto bajo una capucha, le pasó corriendo por el frente, empujándola hacia un lado mientras escapaba de varios rayos eléctricos.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!- exclamó la joven ninja indignada al haber dado un traspié.

La persona la ignoró completamente, repeliendo el ataque que le iba dirigido, interponiendo una espada oscura muy inusual.

-¡Jojojojo! No te distraigas con el muchacho, Merlín,- se escuchó una voz femenina muy aguda, cuyo timbre, Yuffie no reconoció.

Al voltear hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, encontró a una mujer regordeta de baja estatura, vestida en fachas de campesina, cabello blanco y corto y una cara no muy agradable.

-¡Fuera de mi casa, Mim!- le exclamó un viejo mago apuntándole con su barita amenazadoramente. -¡Te lo advierto!

-¿Y qué piensa hacer un viejo mago como tú, eh?- dijo ésta, levantando sus manos al aire y agitando sus muñecas. Segundos después, se había trasformado en un enorme rinoceronte rosado.  
-Permiso, abuelos,- interrumpió una quinta persona, pasando casualmente por enfrente de ambos hechiceros, sujetando un enorme aparato sobre su hombro.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, Cid?- le preguntó Yuffie en el momento que pasó frente a ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cid se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, sin dejar caer el cigarro que llevaba en la boca.  
-Hmph,- Merlín redirigió su atención a la bruja, preparando su barita una vez más. -Podrá trasformarse en lo que quiera, Madam, pero eso no le servirá de mucho contra mis grandes poderes.  
Mim rió divertida comenzando a tomar vuelo y se avalanzó contra el mago, apuntando su enorme cuerno hacia él. Sin perder tiempo, Merlín agitó su barita apuntándola al techo e inmediatamente, un gran rayo de luz salió disparado desde lo alto cayendo directamente sobre la bruja.  
-¡Whaaaa! ¡Sol!- exclamó Mim destransformándose y cubriendo sus ojos de la luz incandescente con su cabello. -¡Odio el sol!  
La bruja retrocedió refunfuñando hacia la misteriosa persona encapuchada, que hasta esos momentos, había permanecido inmóvil observando el duelo de magia con los brazos cruzados.  
-¡Viejo tramposo! ¡No es lo último que has visto de mi!- amenazó Mim desapareciendo con su acompañante en una nube de humo.  
-Hmph,- Merlín dio un asentimiento victorioso ajustándose las gafas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ghn… ¿de dónde están saliendo tantos?- preguntó Sora recuperando aliento después de haber eliminado a otro par de heartless blandiendo su arma horizontalmente con ambas manos. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo brincar, y volteando alertado hacia arriba se encontró con Cid sujetando un enorme aparato con las palabras 'Cid Cannon' talladas en la parte superior.

-¡Es hora de que se larguen de aquí, asquerosos #$% de %&$$#!- exclamó Cid sujetando su aparato a la altura de su torso. Al encenderlo, una luz se encendió en el objeto, y el sonido de una turbina en su interior se hizo escuchar haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. -Oh, si… será mejor que se quiten del camino,- le dijo a Sora entre dientes, como si apenas hubiera recordado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿¡Q-Qué?- exclamó Sora alejándose instintivamente de Cid, saltando hacia atrás.

Sin más advertencia, el aparato soltó un gran rayo de luz, evaporizando a todo heartless que se cruzaba en el camino. Al ver el rayo venir, Donald se aventó pecho tierra cubriéndose la cabeza, Goofy alcanzó a cubrirse bajo su escudo y Leon saltó fuera del alcance aterrizando en el tejado de la casa. En cuestión de segundos, el grupo de heartless había sido eliminado.

-¡Quack!- Donald se levantó de un brinco al ver que su cola estaba echando humo y comenzó a correr de aquí para allá alarmado.

-¡Aguanta, Donald!- exclamó Goofy yendo detrás de él.

-Ups,- Cid bajó el cañón colocando una mano en su nuca.

Segundos después, Yuffie reapareció en la entrada de la casa atraída por la curiosidad al escuchar el nuevo alboroto. Leon bajó del tejado de un brinco y caminó hacia la entrada preguntando por Merlín.

-¡Oh! Él está bien,- respondió Yuffie distraídamente, señalando al interior. -Ahora mismo está trabajando en rematerializar el campo de fuerza alrededor de la casa.

Leon caminó dentro de la casa en busca del hechicero. Después de asegurarse de que Donald ya no estaba en peligro de prenderse en llamas, Sora siguió a Leon dentro de la casa seguido del resto del grupo. La casa en la que se encontraban ahora, constaba de una sola habitación. Una cama se encontraba acomodada en la esquina opuesta de donde estaban. Estantes con gran variedad de libros y artefactos extraños llenaban las paredes, y montañas de libros se apilaban aleatoriamente por el lugar. Una plataforma circula hecha de piedra se elevaba casi en el centro. Sobre ésta, reposaban una mesa redonda y un sillón de gran tamaño. Y como si todo esto no fuera suficientemente extraño, una enorme computadora llena de gran variedad de botones y switches, se levantaba sobre gran parte de la pared justo frente a la entrada.

En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido con una túnica larga y un sombrero de punta azules. Llevaba bigote y una barba tan larga que casi tocaba el piso. Al verlos entrar, se acomodó las gafas que llevaba, y arremangándose, levantando las manos al aire sujetando una barita.

-Denme solo un momento,- pronunció agitando la varita. Pequeños destellos blancos salieron de la punta de la varita, envolviendo toda la casa por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. -Ya quedó listo. La barrera está puesta otra vez.

-¿Qué sucedió con la barrera en primer lugar, Merlín?- preguntó Leon.

-Esa vieja bruja de Madam Mim logró dar con el lugar y se deshizo del campo protector.  
-¿Bruja...?  
-Hey,Cid,- interrumpió Yuffie. -¿No tenías algo que mostrarles?  
Cid asintió habiéndose dirigido a la computadora y comenzando a encenderla.  
-¿Mm? Vaya desastre que causaron eso infernales heartless,- dijo Merlín al ver que la puerta estaba derribada, y con un ademán de la mano, la puerta se acomodó por si sola en su lugar.  
-Ah, esa fue Yu...¡ugh!  
-¡¿Y-Ya está listo, Cid?- preguntó Yuffie, habiéndole dado un codazo a Leon.  
Después de presionar varias teclas, una ventana se agrandó en la pantalla mostrando la imagen de Chip y Dale.  
-¡Hola, chicos! ¿cómo va todo?- saludó Chip.  
-¡Hey! Son Chip y Dale,- exclamó Donald señalando la pantalla mientras el resto se acercaba a la computadora.  
-Me tomé la libertad de instalar un intercomunicador en su gumiship,- explicó Cid volteando a ver a los presentes. -Así nos mantendremos en contacto sin importar que tan lejos estén.  
-¡Genial!- exclamó Sora emocionado.  
-Su sistema de navegación ahora está conectado a mi computadora, permitiéndole guardar información relevante acerca de cada mundo que visiten.  
-Eso suena bastante útil,- comentó Jiminy desde el hombro de Sora.  
-No vayan a bajar la guardia allá afuera,- advirtió Leon. -Todavía no sabemos lo que planea el enemigo, pero sea lo que es, ya han comenzado a moverse.  
El grupo asintió con seriedad y expresión decidida, sabiendo que el viaje que les esperaba sería largo y lleno de dificultades.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

¡Al fin terminé el tercer capítulo! Perdón por la larga espera. Tuve que hacerle algunos ajustes al orden de ciertos eventos y me atoré en algunas partes... es difícil hacer los capítulos explicativos interesantes jaja. Bueno, ojalá haya logrado hacerlo un poquito interesante. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones por favor! Se que soy algo lenta, pero deben saber que una vez que empiezo a escribir una historia, no la abandono hasta terminarla.


	4. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Nota de Autora:

¡Nuevo epi! Y comenzamos con un flashback. xD Perdón otra vez por la larga espera, estuve muy ocupada todo este tiempo... y la inspiración se me perdió por varios meses D: Es feo cuando eso pasa. Me la pasé pensando que mundo quería que visitaran después, ya que quería usar uno nuevo. La repuesta llegó a mi cuando fui al cine a principios del año... pasado XD Creí que sería perfecto para empezar. En fin ¡espero que les guste! Por que siento que me divertiré mucho escribiendo este cap en particular . =P

* * *

**Capítulo 4 '¿Cuál es tu sueño?'**

_Las olas iban y venían a merced de un viento suave. Ya era medio día en Destiny Islands. El cielo estaba despejado, por lo que el sol brillaba intensamente sobre el conjunto de islas. En la más pequeña, podía escucharse claramente gritos y risas de varios chicos que disfrutaban de su día libre._

_ -¡Ah! Casi lo tenías,- exclamó entre risas un niño de baja estatura, con cabello claro y revuelto._

_ -¡No te rindas, yah'!- le siguió el mayor del grupo._

_ -Vamos, Sora. No me digas que es todo lo que tienes,- le retó Riku tratando de provocarlo, recargando una espada de madera sobre su hombro. _

_ -¡Todavía no pienso rendirme!- respondió Sora confiadamente, sujetando con ambas manos una espada igual._

_ En cuestión de instantes, ambas espadas chocaron la una contra la otra. Ambos jóvenes continuaron su duelo, esquivando, contraatacando y bloqueando los ataques mutuos a orillas del mar.  
Justo al lado, un pequeño pedazo de tierra se elevaba sobre el nivel de la playa, siendo unida al resto de la isla por un puente de madera. Sobre éste, dos niñas se encontraban sentadas, viendo entretenidas la batalla desde arriba._

_ -¡Hey!- exclamó una de ellas levantando una cuerda de saltar al aire.- ¡Yo reto! _

_ -¡No se vale, Selphie! Yo pedí primero,- exclamó uno de los chicos que estaba de espectador en el nivel inferior de la playa._

_ -Lo siento, Tidus, pero las chicas van primero,- respondió ella._

_ -Selphie tiene razón, yah._

_ -¿Ah? No tu también, Waka...- respondió Tidus resignado a que tendría que esperar._

_ La otra chica soltó una risita antes de sacar unas conchas, hilo y aguja de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de sus cintura. Al notar esto, Selphie se quedó viendo los materiales con curiosidad._

_ -¿Qué es eso, Kairi?_

_ -Estoy haciendo un amuleto de conchas de Thalassa,- respondió ella mostrándole lo que llevaba hecho del amuleto en forma de estrella. -Se acostumbra llevarlos entre los viajeros como amuleto de protección. Para que así algún día puedan volver sanos y salvos a sus casas._

_ -¡Que bonito! Se parece mucho a la forma de las frutas Pappu,- comentó Selphie. _

_ -Si, creo que están basados en su forma,- asintió Kairi._

_ -¿Crees que sea por la leyenda de la pappu?- preguntó Selphie juntando ambas palmas con cierto brillo en sus ojos. -Esa que dice que si compartes una pappu con alguien, tu destino y el suyo quedarán interlazados._

_ -Probablemente,- respondió Kairi sonriendo. _

_ -Si tuvieras que decidir con quien compartir una fruta pappu ¿a quien elegirías?- preguntó Selphie de repente._

_ Kairi se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, con la vista perdida en las nubes, abrió la boca para contestar, cuando exclamaciones de triunfo y risas la detuvieron, distrayendo su atención hacia los chicos nuevamente. _

_ -Lástima, Sora,- exclamaba Tidus._

_ -Aw, no puede ser. Volví a perder,- reprochó Sora sentado sobre la arena, observando de reojo que su espada había caído a unos cuantos metros lejos de él._

_ -Te viste algo distraído al final. ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Riku caminando hacia él._

_ -¿Eh? A-Ah, no, no es nada, solo me descuidé,- respondió Sora sonriéndole pronunciadamente, habiéndose sonrojado ligeramente. _

_ -Hm...,- Riku lo miró con cierta sospecha pero dejó pasar el asunto ayudándole a levantarse. -Y bien ¿Quien sigue?_

_ -¡Ah! ¡Yo! ¡Es mi turno!- respondió Selphie levantándose de un brinco y cruzando el puente corriendo para bajar a la playa._

_ Sora soltó un suspiro caminando hacia su espada y la recogió murmurando un "la próxima vez lo lograré". Sintiendo una mirada sobre su espalda, se volteó hacia arriba, en donde estaba el puente, encontrando a Kairi aun sentada viéndolo un tanto pensativa. Sora instintivamente le sonrió colocando una mano tras su cabeza. Al ver esto, Kairi reaccionó y le sonrió de igual forma..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Sora? ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Mmh?- abrió los ojos aun adormilado, soltando un fuerte bostezo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos por llegar a la frontera de este mundo, ah-hyuck,- le respondió Goofy desde uno de los asientos de la nave. -La puerta que lo conecta con los demás mundos está más adelante.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Sora levantándose del piso de un brinco y cerrando los puños emocionado. -¡No puedo esperar a ver como son otros mundos!

-Pero recuerda, no puedes revelarle a nadie de donde vienes,- le advirtió Donald. -En cualquier mundo está prohibido dejarles saber de la existencia de otros mundos o interferir en sus asuntos.

Sora asintió tratando de poner su cara más seria, pero su expresión fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estomago, haciéndolo sonrojar con cara de sorpresa.

-Garsh, Sora, si tienes hambre puedes comer del especial de Cid,- le dijo Goofy señalando un tazón grande cerrado con tapa.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Sora levantando su dedo índice. -¿Te refieres al que comimos después de que Merlín nos enseñara ma...gia?- sus palabras perdieron fuerza hasta extinguirse y el chico miró al pato de reojo con cierto nerviosismo.

Donald hizo una mueca de enojo al recordar el entrenamiento que tuvieron; era la primera vez que Sora utilizaba magia, por lo que aprender a controlarla se le había complicado... Al final del día, Donald había terminado casi sin plumas, habiendo sido varias veces confundido con el blanco.

Con el solo recuerdo, Sora sonrió con nerviosismo a forma de disculpa, notando que Donald lo veía de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. Sora desvió la mirada caminando hacia su asiento. Pensó que sería mejor no mencionar nada al respecto, pues ya había tenido que disculparse mil y un veces para que el pato le volviera a dirigir la palabra, y por lo visto, aun no lo perdonaba del todo.

La tensión que se había generado en esos pocos segundos, pronto fue interrumpida por un fuerte brillo blanco, que se hizo ver entre las nubes a pocos metros de distancia. Conforme se acercaban, éste fue creciendo y cambiando hasta adoptar la forma de una cerradura.

-Aseguren sus asientos. Estamos llegando a la puerta,- avisó Donald comenzando a activar las turbinas de propulsión.

Al asegurarse de que la nave estaba centrada justo frente al portal, Donald presionó uno de los botones más grandes en el tablero, e inmediatamente, la nave salió disparada a gran velocidad, directo hacia la luz. Sora fue tomado desprevenido por el impulso, y la inercia lo mandó contra el respaldo de su asiento, mientras intentaba cubrir sus ojos de la cegadora luz. Pronto, la nave entera fue engullida por la intensidad que aquel brillo.

-¡Mira por la ventana, Sora!- exclamó Goofy momentos después.

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo que la luz había disminuido. Bajó el brazo volteando fuera de la ventana, quedando anonadado de la impresión. A donde sea que volteara, estaba repleto de estrellas, pequeños astros o galaxias enteras.

-¡Wow!- dijo casi en un suspiro, no encontrando palabras para describir su emoción.

-Estos caminos se formaron, conectando los mundos entre si, después de que la oscuridad comenzara a invadirlos,- explicó Jiminy desde su hombro.

-¿Eso quiere decir, que los heartless tienen algo que ver con que los mundos se conectaran?- preguntó Sora.

-Mm... es lo más probable,- contestó el grillo.

Sora ladeó la cabeza pensativo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. Todo esto aun le parecía demasiado confuso y aun no podía asimilar del todo los eventos transcurridos desde que el huracán había azotado su isla.

-¡Hay un nuevo mundo adelante!- exclamó Donald repentinamente.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Sora ansioso, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente de la nave, y divisando una estrella a corta distancia, que fue tomando la forma de un planeta conforme se acercaban. -¡Genial!

-Prepárense para entrar en su atmósfera dimensional,- pronunció Donald presionando varios botones, y siguiendo el mismo proceso realizado para salir de Hollow Bastion, la nave salió disparada una vez más hacia un portal muy parecido, si no es que idéntico, al que habían cruzado anteriormente.

La entrada fue un poco más turbulenta esta vez. Todos se agarraron de lo que pudieron para mantenerse en sus asientos. Sin aviso, la nave giró ciento ochenta grados sobre si misma, dejándolos de cabeza por unos momentos. Si no hubiera sido por sus cinturones de seguridad, habrían dado contra el techo de la nave. Segundos después, la gravedad pareció ajustarse por si sola nuevamente bajos sus pies, reacomodando bruscamente sus pesos sobre los asientos.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sora con una mano en la boca, sintiendo su estomago revuelto a causa del movimiento.

-A v-veces al entrar a un mundo nuevo, su centro de gravedad está hacia una dirección diferente que la que nuestra,- explicó Jiminy sujetando fuertemente su sombrero. -Cuando es así la nave se ajusta automáticamente a la nueva gravedad justo antes de entrar en ella.

-Tranquilo, Sora, ah-hyuck,- le dijo Goofy teniendo literalmente espirales en los ojos. -La peor parte ya pasó,- continuó tratando de reincorporarse en su asiento, y presionando con su palma uno de los botones del tablero en el proceso.

-¡Goofy!- exclamó Donald a ver el botón que se había accionado.

-¿Qué hace ese botón?- preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

-Es uno de los nuevos aditamentos de la nave que Cid le agregó,- respondió Chip desde el tablero.

-Dijo que solo lo accionáramos en casos de gran emergencia,- continuó Dale a lado de su hermano. -Pero olvidó explicarnos lo que hace.

-Gawrsh, lo siento,- se disculpo Goofy quitando su mano del tablero.

Justo en ese instante un fuerte sonido metálico resonó en la nave.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sora desviando la mirada y arqueando una ceja.

-No sé, nunca lo había oí-Quaaaaaaaaack!- sin poder haber terminado la oración, Donald salió volando repentinamente fuera de su asiento, siendo despedido fuera de la nave, a través del techo.

Todos se quedaron en shock por unos segundos con la boca abierta y la vista en el techo, que ahora tenía un enorme agujero con la forma del pato.

-Gawrsh, creo que era el botón de eyección,- comentó Goofy con una mano en la boca.

-Hmm ¿no les parece raro que solo un asiento tuviera...

-¡Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! -en ese momento, Goofy salió disparado de igual manera dejando otro agujero en el techo igual que Donald.

-...eyección? -terminó Chip.

Aun boquiabiertos Sora y Jiminy intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Anticipando lo que venía después, Jiminy se sujetó del hoodie de Sora tan fuerte como pudo y Sora levantó su keyblade sobre su cabeza, colocándola de forma horizontal para protegerse. En ese mismo instante, el tercer asiento se accionó, mandándolos despedidos fuera de la nave, dejando atrás un tercer agujero en el techo.

-¡Whoaaaaaaaaaa!

Chip y Dale se quedaron unos segundos con la vista pegada en los tres nuevos agujeros del techo, oyendo como los gritos se desvanecían a lo lejos.

-Hum... nos llevará un tiempo arreglar eso,- comentó Dale, mientras pedazos de cable y metal caían de los bordes de los agujeros. Su hermano suspiró ante la escena.

-Primero busquemos donde aterrizar la nave...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sol radiante brillaba en lo alto, dándole cierto brillo místico, y acentuando todos sus colores a la gran cantidad de vegetación que conformaba aquel bosque. Dos voces lograban hacerse oír entre árboles de gran tamaño y arbustos coloridos llenos de todo tipo de flores.

-¡Quiero ver... esas linternas!- exclamaba una chica de cabellera extremadamente larga y güera.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des esa bolsa?- preguntó exasperado un joven adulto de cabello castaño.

-Usaré esto,- lo amenazó ella sujetando un sartén con ambas manos cerca de su cuello.

Un repentino ruido entre los arbustos tras ellos los hizo voltear alertas. El momento en que la chica vio que estos se movían, saltó con un grito asustada sobre la espalda de su acompañante aferrándose fuertemente se su torso.

-¿Rufianes? ¿ladrones? ¿Vienen por mí?

Justo en ese instante, un pequeño conejo saltó fuera de los arbustos viéndolos con interés.

-Quieta... quizá pueda olfatear el miedo,- dijo su acompañante con sarcasmo.

La chica entonces lo soltó encogiendo los hombros con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, es que me siento un poco... nerviosa,- se disculpó.

-Me parece mejor evitar a rufianes y a ladrones,- comentó él.

-Si,- soltó otra risita,- pienso eso también.

Él se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de voltear a verla nuevamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar para almorzar.

Antes de que pudiera responder, unos gritos a lo lejos los hicieron voltear en todas direcciones. El conejito que muy tranquilamente había estado comiendo pasto a lado de ellos, irguió las orejas atento antes de huir hacia el arbusto.

-¿Oyes es-?

-¡Qhaaaaaa!

-¡Uph!

Sin previo aviso, un pato vestido de azul cayó del cielo sobre el hombre, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. La chica solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás con los hombros encogidos y el sartén fuertemente agarrado.

-No esperaba que el patito viniera a mi...- comentó el hombre con dificultad tratando de reincorporarse. -...Oye no tienes pantalones... no eres tan modosito.

-¡Yaa-hoo-hooey!

-¡Agh!

Otro individuo les cayó encima haciendo que volviera a dar de cara al suelo.

-M-mi arma mortal...-comenzó a decir sin levantar el rostro.

-¡Whoaaa!

-!Ahck!

Un tercero les cayó encima, pero inmediatamente rodó cayendo de espaldas al pasto. Éste era un joven de cabello alborotado que ahora se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Gnh... eso dolió,- se quejó tratando de levantarse.

-Por fortuna esos dos amortiguaron la caída,- comentó un pequeño grillo desde su hombro, señalando hacia donde los otros dos se encontrabas aun uno sobre el otro con espirales en los ojos. El joven solo sonrió con nerviosismo ante la escena.

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? ¿V-Vienen por mi cabello?

-¿Huh?- el chico se volteó notando por primera vez la presencia de la muchacha que lo veía con sospecha, sujetando el sartén frente a ella con ambas manos. Al notar esto el chico retrocedió mostrando sus palmas hacia ella -¡Ah! No, tranquila ¿Por que vendríamos por tu ca-? ¡Wow! Es larguísimo,- se interrumpió a si mismo notando con asombro que su cabello se extendía por todo el lugar.

-Perdone que la asustáramos, señorita. Mi nombre es Jiminy Cricket,- pronunció el pequeño grillo quitándose el sombrero de forma educada. -Y él es Sora,- prosiguió señalando al chico.

-¡Oh! Y los dos de aquel lado son nuestros amigos, Donald y Goofy,- explicó Sora sonriendo pronunciadamente y señalando al otro par detrás de ellos con el pulgar.

La chica se le acercó cautelosamente comenzando a examinar su sonrisa por unos segundos haciendo que ésta se desvaneciera, siendo remplazada por una expresión de confusión.

-Eh...

-Huh, no tiene colmillos tampoco, Pascal,- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a un pequeño camaleón que se encontraba posado en su hombro. Lo miró interrogante por unos momentos, hasta que el camaleón emitió un ruidito parecido a un ronroneo y asintió en aprobación. La chica le asintió de vuelta con una risita. -Soy Rapunzel, y la persona sobre la que cayeron se llama Flynn Rider.

-¿Eh? ¿Caímos sobre-? ¡Agh! ¿Está bien?- preguntó Sora alarmado dándose cuenta de que había un tercer individuo justo hasta abajo de sus dos amigos.

Les tomó varios minutos hacerlos reaccionar y reincorporarse. Después de que cada uno se presentara y el grupo recién llegado se disculpara por el accidente, Rapunzel decidió contarles de la travesía que estaban llevando acabo.

-...Entonces quedamos en un acuerdo, y ahora nos dirigimos hacia el castillo para ver las linternas flotantes mañana al atardecer.

-¡Whoa, suena genial!- pronunció Sora emocionado. -¡Yo también quiero verlas!

Donald lo miró en reproche. -Sora, tenemos una misión impo...

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?- preguntó Rapunzel igual de emocionada.

-¿Huh?- pronunciaron incrédulos Donald y Flynn al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Podemos acompañarlos? -preguntó Sora con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ah-hyuck, suena divertido,- comentó Goofy.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera agregar más, un sonido ondulante, bastante familiar se hizo escuchar justo tras sus espaldas. El grupo volteó alertas encontrando un gran número de heartless voladores con forma de aves y otro número menor de heartless con forma de conejos observándolos con ojos amenazadores.

-¿A-Animales del bosque?- preguntó Rapunzel nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ghn, pues que feos conejos,- respondió Flynn.

-¡Esos no son animales!- exclamó Sora preparando su Keyblade.

-¡Quack! ¡Heartless!- exclamó Donald apareciendo su báculo.

Goofy los imitó en posición defensiva, con su escudo por delante.

A pesar del número en contra, las mejoras de sus habilidades en batalla gracias al breve entrenamiento que habían tenido en Hollow Bastion, se hicieron notar, y no tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de cada uno de los heartless.

-Je, ese era el último,- mencionó Sora colocando su Keyblade sobre su hombro, justo después de haber blandido el arma contra el heartless que faltaba.

Rapunzel dio un brinquito, sujetando su sartén con fuerza, al escuchar movimiento en la copa de uno de los árboles tras ellos, pero se relajó con expresión de curiosidad al ver que solo se trataba de un cuervo negro que había emprendido vuelo.

-Y pensar que también hay heartless en este lugar,- comentó Jiminy pensativo.

-Em... ¿Heart-qué?- preguntó Flynn arqueando una ceja. El grupo lo miró algo nervioso.

-Garsh, si los heartless están tratando de invadir este mundo también, ¿no creen que sería mejor advertirles?- murmuró Goofy hacia sus compañeros, con una mano en la boca.

Donald arqueó la ceja con una mueca, obviamente teniendo un debate interno.

-Por lo menos deberíamos acompañarlos para asegurarnos de que los heartless no intenten nada,- sugirió Sora.

-Ah,phuy,- Donald soltó un resoplido. -Está bien.

El grupo sonrió emocionado antes de dirigirse al par, que los observaban expectantes.

-¿Entonces nos acompañarán?- preguntó Rapunzel.

-¡Ah-hyuck, claro!

-Así que, Flynn,- Rapunzel se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa pronunciada. -¿Dijiste algo sobre un lugar para almorzar?

-¡Ah! Si, claro,- Flynn hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. -¡Conozco el lugar perfecto! Síganme,- les indicó comenzando a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del bosque, una mujer encapuchada de rizos negros caminaba, sujetando una canasta en sus brazo. Al pasar frente a una roca. Un caballo saltó de detrás de ésta, relinchando amenazadoramente. La mujer brincó sorprendida ante el ataque sorpresa. El caballo soltó un resoplido con fastidio, dándose cuenta de que había saltado frente al a persona equivocada.

-Ah, un caballo del castillo,- dijo la mujer para si, con un suspiro, habiéndose calmado. -...¿Y tu jinete?- preguntó de pronto habiéndose dado cuenta de algo. -¡Rapunzel!- pronunció casi en un susurro, antes de dar media vuelta y correr lejos de ahí, claramente alterada, dejando al caballo con expresión confusa.

La mujer corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro escondido tras una cueva. Una torre de gran altura sobresalía entre los pocos árboles situados en el lugar, justo frente a una pared de piedra natural. Al llegar frente a la torre, la mujer volteó hacia la única ventana de la torre, situada en la parte más alta. Juntando sus manos con nerviosismo, llamó hacia la ventana, nombrando a la chica por quien temía con mirada expectante y un dejo de desesperación en su rostro. No oyendo respuesta, corrió desesperada hacia un costado de la torre, arrancando de jalón un gran pedazo de hiervas trepadoras, que había crecido en la pared, y comenzando a escarbar entre piedras apiladas con sus propias manos, descubriendo una entrada secreta hacia el interior de la torre.

Ya en el interior, buscó a la chica bastante agitada, llamándola por su nombre varias veces, pero solo encontró la torre completamente vacía. Se detuvo jadeante frente a un ventanal, comenzando a temer lo peor. En ese momento, un tenue brillo sobre su ojo, la hizo voltear bajo uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Se acercó a inspeccionarlo, y levantando el peldaño, descubrió un morral de piel que no le era familiar. Tomándolo en sus manos, lo abrió y sacó de éste una tiara dorada adornada con cristales brillantes. Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que era, y horrorizada, soltó la tiara como si temiera que fuera a explotar. Decidiendo ver que más había en el morral, encontró un pergamino arrugado. Lo extendió descubriendo un cartel de 'se busca' con el rostro dibujado de un ladrón de nariz peculiar, cuyo nombre, según se anunciaba, era 'Flynn Rider'. Observó el cartel, su expresión de preocupación cambiando drásticamente a una de fastidio.

-Hmph, acogedor,- una voz tras su espalda la hizo brincar.

La mujer se levantó apresurada y volteó en aquella dirección. Frente a ella, otra mujer de gran estatura y tez extremadamente pálida, salió de entre las sombras. Su oscura vestimenta la hacía casi perderse entre la oscuridad. Miró con cierto grado de interés a su alrededor antes de voltearse ante la nuevamente agitada mujer que la miraba desafiante.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?

La otra mujer soltó una risa leve como respuesta, caminando hacia ella.

-Los niños siempre tienen una etapa de rebeldía,- comenzó la mujer alta, haciendo que la otra arqueara una ceja. -He venido aquí, para proponer una alianza... -cuando la otra mujer no respondió, ella continuó. -Tengo algo que ofrecerte, que creo te servirá para encontrar a la persona que has perdido.

Dicho esto, extendió su mano hacia el frente dejando que una gran capa de humo negro cubriera el lugar. La otra mujer la miró sorprendida.

-Este poder es todo tuyo... si aceptas,- la mujer sonrió fríamente.

La mujer de rizos negros dirigió su vista en varias direcciones, pensando en lo que le acaban de proponer antes de dirigirle una sonrisa sombría.

-Me alegra que entremos en un acuerdo,- dijo la mujer de tez blanca levantando lentamente su mano y dejando que un cuervo negro se posara sobre ésta. -Mh, justo a tiempo... sé donde se encuentra tu preciosa niña...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se que está por aquí en alguna parte,- la voz de Flynn hizo eco mientras el grupo caminaba por un sendero. -Ah, ahí está,- dijo de pronto señalando un establecimiento a poca distancia, que parecía haberse construido acorde a la forma irregular de las raíces del árbol bajo el cual se había establecido. -'El Patito Modosito'... deberías aprender de él,- le dijo Flynn a Donald inclinándose a su altura y dándole un leve codazo a manera de juego.

-¡Quack! ¿Y exactamente que quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó el pato bastante molesto.

-Garsh, tranquilo, Donald,- le dijo Goofy sonriendo. -Flynn solo está bromeando, ah-hyuck.

-Mmh,- Sora ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, posando ambas manos tras la nuca, al oír el nombre tan peculiar.

-Tranquilos, es muy pintoresco,- continuó Flynn, antes de dirigirse a Rapunzel, quien solo sonreía, ansiosa por conocer el lugar. -No quiero que te asustes y te retractes de hacer este viaje ¿Entiendes?

-Bueno... -comenzó la muchacha abrazando su sartén. -Los patitos son lindos.

-¡Hurra!- respondió Flynn con voz aguda y sobreactuada.

-Hehe creo que Donald sería la excepción,- pronunció Sora divertido recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del pato.

Sin decir más, el grupo caminó hasta la entrada. Flynn se adelantó y abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que todos en el interior dirigieran su atención hacia los recién llegados.

-Garson, déme su mejor mesa,- exclamó Flynn con singular alegría.

El resto del grupo dejó escapar un grito ahogado con expresiones de shock y las quijadas colgando. El lugar estaba lleno de rufianes corpulentos de muy mal aspecto, probablemente armados, que los miraban con ojos asesinos. Más que un confortable restaurante, el lugar parecía una taberna de mala muerte...

-Em, ¿Flynn? Creo que te equivocaste de local...- comentó Sora tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

-Nah, este es el lugar,- aseguró Flynn empujándolos dentro del lugar. -Es de cinco estrellas ¿Saben?

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Donald entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad.

Rapunzel no mencionó nada, estando muy ocupada apuntando su sartén en todas direcciones con expresión aterrada. Flynn la guió hacia la barra comentando algo acerca del olor que despedía aquel lugar. El grupo solo los siguió a paso lento, sintiendo las amenazadoras miradas de todos los presentes sobre sus cuellos.

-No se ustedes, chicos. Pero yo ya no tengo hambre,- comentó Sora, habiendo pasado a lado de un hombre parado frente a un caldero con un hacha sumergida en su dudoso contenido. No solo no se veía comible, parecía devolverle la mirada, claramente anunciando "si me comes te mueres". Goofy tragó saliva.

Por su parte, Flynn continuó describiendo a detalle cada aspecto del lugar como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Rapunzel, para ese entonces, había corrido hacia una esquina, recogiendo del suelo su largo cabello para evitar que lo tocaran.

-¿Estás bien, linda? Te ves algo pálida,- le comentó Flynn comenzando a guiarla de regreso a la salida. -Tal vez el lugar es demasiado para ti. Deberíamos volver a tu torre para que descanses...

Sora arqueó una ceja cruzando los brazos ante esto, comenzando a sospechar de la forma de actuar de Flynn, pero guardó silencio.

Ya a pocos pasos de la salida, uno de los sujetos azotó la puerta repentinamente, impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿Eres tú?- le preguntó a Flynn señalando hacia un cartel de 'se busca' que sujetaba contra la puerta.

El grupo soltó un segundo coro de gritos ahogados, viendo hacia el cartel perplejos. La mano enorme de aquel sujeto tapaba gran parte de la imagen, no dejándoles ver si realmente se trataba de él. Flynn se acercó y retiró el dedo que cubría la imagen, descubriendo que en efecto, el cartel tenía el retrato de Flynn, a diferencia de la nariz, que había sido dibujada un tanto más... estirada...

-Esto ya es crueldad,- suspiró Flynn al ver la enorme nariz que le habían puesto.

-¿De que hablas? Si estás idéntico,- dijo Donald riendo entre dientes.

-Es él en persona,- comentó uno de los rufianes acercándose al grupo. -Treno, los guardias ¡pronto!- le avisó a uno de sus compañeros, quien salió de la taberna apresurado. -Esa recompensa va a comprarme otro garfio,- comentó entusiasmado.

-Oh-oh,- pronunció Goofy mientras el resto tragaba saliva con nerviosismo comenzando a preguntarse como saldrían de esta.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

¡Ghaaa! ¡Me tardé un buen! D: ¡Perdón! Ya ven... achaques de la vida diaria Dx

En fin, espero que les haya gustado... estoy pensando cambiar la historia del mundo de aquí en adelante; ya saben, para no hacerla aburrida. :P

Probablemente me lleve algo de tiempo actualizar. Tengo muchos proyectos esperando... pero gracias por su paciencia. :D ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
